Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets
by Asher Elric
Summary: Harry has always dreamt of an unknown relative to take him away from the insufferable Dursley's. Suddenly, his dream has come true and he is thrust into a new world and is raised by someone who is considered sanity challenged...
1. Part 1 Intro

Summary – Harry keeps dreaming about some unknown relation coming to take him to the insufferable Dursley's. But what happens when his wish comes true?

Disclaimer – I do not own!

**_Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets_**

_**Part 1 **_

Private Drive was a small suburban Muggle neighborhood that was located in Surrey England. It consisted of twenty four houses and connected to Magnolia Crescent which had twenty five houses located by drive ways to the streets. Midway between the two blocks was a play park, which many children went to during the summer and weekends when they didn't have any school. There was a sort of garden by the play park that the adult's would meet at to talk while their little darlings went off to play with each other.

Private Drive was like any other _normal_ street that one would live in. Each owner's lawn was cut and the bushes tamed, the women would cultivate their private gardens, and maybe a fat Santa-Clause like gnome would sit here or there among the petunia's and roses. The mail boxes were all white with the numbers screwed to the side in gleaming gold. The only differences between the houses were the numbers.

Number Four Private Drive was not remarkable in any way, shape or form. It looked like a normal house with a normal family. With a normal Mother who would go about her Normal business of caring for her normal seven-year-old son, while the normal father would drive his normal looking car in order to go to his normal work place.

However, no matter how much this family may have seemed _normal_, they weren't, well, it wasn't in a sense that they would go and look for Snorklacks or anything; it was because of the little boy in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry James Potter was nothing like his normal family. In some way he was different, he knew he was different, but he didn't know why. It wasn't because of the baggy clothes and the thick dark glasses he wore; that was beside the point. What made he different, he supposed, was how strange and unexplainable things would happen to him at a moments notice and he had no way of even telling how he had done those thing (if he had in the first place).

A pounding on the door told the six-year-old that it was time to get up. It always happened like this. Aunt Petunia would bang on his door in order to wake him, and then Harry would get dressed and go help with breakfast. Considering that he was only six, he knew how to work a stove and was an accomplished cook. This freed Petunia Dursley up to go wake her own son and get him ready for the day. She would croon at him lovingly as she got his bath and took out his clothes for the day.

Harry put on some old kaki slacks with holes in the knee's, and a huge jumper that he practically swam in. He rolled up the sleeves before tightening the belt, then he put on his shoes and opened the door of his _room_. The hallway was empty and Harry went straight to the kitchen.

Once there, he took a step stool and took out a hug frying pan from a shelf in the pantry, he set that on the stove to warm before he set the table and got out the bacon. He also set the mild and orange juice out on the table. He was quite fast and by the time Uncle Vernon had made his appearance in the kitchen, even his news paper was by his plate ready for him.

"Hurry up with that bacon, boy!' Uncle Vernon said by way of greeting.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied meekly. Once the bacon was done, Harry started on the eggs. That was when Dudley crashed into the kitchen, ready to eat. He nearly bonked into Harry, who almost dropped the plate of eggs, but caught it just in time. The boy was fast, it might have been natural, but it might have been because of all the games of _Harry Hunting_ that Dudley and his gang liked to play with the younger cousin.

"Careful you!" Aunt Petunia snapped. Nothing in the world escaped her notice.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, he put the plate on the table. He climbed into his own chair and waited for his own meager amount of food after Petunia had served the rest of the family. Harry was happy that he got a tea spoon of eggs and a small bit of bacon to go with his half glass of milk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black, a one time Auror and best friend of James Potter, glared at the Head Master. He had spent six years in Azkaban, and it did nothing to improve his demeanor.

"What do you mean you sent him to live with Muggles?" Sirius asked.

"Just what I told you, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. Dark clouds gathered outside on the Hogwarts grounds even though it was supposed to be a marvelous summer day.

"You don't know those muggles like I do! They hated Lily! They hate Harry!" Sirius barked.

"I understand, but they are his only living relatives," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, honestly, I'm his Godfather, let me take him!" Sirius pleaded. Normally he wasn't one to plead for anything, but desperate times came to desperate measures.

"Sirius, the blood protection won't work if Harry does not stay with the Dursley's,"

"Blood Protection be damned! James and Lily trusted me to raise him if anything happened, I know I spent the last six years in Azkaban, but I want to rebuild my life and I want to do my Godfather-ly duty, even if it kills me!"

Albus looked at Sirius, despite that everyone thought that he knew exactly what to do and that it was all for the best, Albus knew that maybe he had made a mistake six years before. Minerva had tried to talk him out of it, but he hadn't listened. Maybe he should have, but now, _ifs_ and _maybes_ didn't have room anymore. Sirius was right, James and Lily Potter had said in their _Will_ that Sirius was to take care of Harry if anything happened to them.

"Very well, Sirius, we will go to Private Drive and get Harry," Albus agreed.

"Finally!" Sirius whooped.

Sirius had been waiting to see Harry for six years. Things would get better now. He'd have Harry and the boy would learn how to be a Marauder and everything! Nothing could stop him now from teaching Harry how to ride a broom stick and how to play Quidditch. From mixing potions in order to turn someone into a yellow, purple polka-dotted chicken!

"However…" Albus started. Sirius groaned, how come there was always an _however_ involved whenever he wanted to do something?

"Where will you live? What about protective charms? You can't treat Harry like his father," Albus said knowingly.

"I know that Harry isn't James, but I will teach him the best way's to prank Filch and get out of detention, and how to charm Minerva and how to play Quidditch. I'll teach him about his parent's, and he will know that he was loved by them and that I love him," Sirius replied determinedly.

"That will do, Sirius, but we still have to prepare some things before we go get Harry,"

Sirius wanted to argue, he wanted to get Harry right now. But he had to be grown-up about the situation. Besides, Harry had survived so far, what harm could it do just to wait a little while longer?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – I know that this is one hell of a short chapter. But I promise that they will get longer as I go. As it is, Sirius needs to find a place to live with Harry and I need to explain why/how he got out of Azkaban. But, by how most fics like this go, I'm not surprised if you two all ready know what is going to be written.

Review please!

Thank you, Poppy


	2. My Pronglet

A/N – I am so sorry about the whole mail box and that thing that is attached to the door so the mail goes into the entry way. I'm American and I got those things confused. He, I also apologize for my apostrophe abuse. I'll try harder to not put those in weird places anymore! Flashbacks are italicized.

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 2**_

Remus J. Lupin carefully brought down the old beat up box that he had stashed on the top shelf in his closet. His small family cabin was located in the middle of France. Remus had grown up in France but his father had insisted on sending him to Hogwarts instead of the French Wizarding School. Remus was happy about that fact because then he would have made friends like Sirius and James.

Sirius flopped onto Remus' bed and watched as Remus pulled out the box.

"I went to their house after Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore, I collected some of their things that I thought Harry might like to have back when he is older," Remus explained. He dumped the contents onto the bed.

Among old photographs and little trinkets, laid a stuffed stag; the toy had been a favorite of Harry's when he was a baby and it hurt Sirius to think that Harry hadn't seen nor held it since that evil night at Godric's Hallow. The Stag was worn in places, but that was because Harry wouldn't go anywhere with out it.

"Do you remember the first time James came home with it?" Remus asked. Sirius picked up the stag. How could he forget that event, no matter how insignificant it may have been at the time?

_James Potter bound into his home; He had a trying day at work, but despite the death threats against him and his family by damnable death eaters. Despite the fact that many people in his department thought him idiotic half the time, and despite the fact that he was only twelve months and another into his marriage, he was happy and he could vouch that Lily E. Potter was just as happy as he was!_

_But, what made their lives even more worth while was their baby son, Harry. The boy looked like his father did when he was a baby, but he had his mother's eyes and he was such a good baby. He never cried, and that was amazing considering that was what most babies did! Harry had also shown a talent for magic, even though he was only four months old._

_James deposited his brief case on the kitchen counter, then he fished in the pockets of his dark burgundy robes. His glasses slipped off the end of his nose, but he didn't bother to right them, he finally got hold of what he was looking for and ran out of the room._

_James by passed the entrance to the living room in favor of bounding up the stairs. He rarely **walked** up the stairs or any stairs really. He was always on the move and Lily had always said that it made her dizzy to just watch him. But James had always been an active child and he hadn't bothered to stop once he reached adult-hood._

_James located the nursery in a heart beat, he was slightly surprised to see Remus and Sirius there, along with Lily. He raised and eye brow at them. Then shrugged, he was too excited to figure out how Sirius had gotten out of work that day._

_"What are you guy's subjecting Pronglet to know?" James asked in a mock-weary tone. Lily laughed at him. Remus had the decency to look ashamed of himself while Sirius stuck out his tongue._

_"We are just trying to get him to say **Mummy**," Remus explained._

_"Oh, well that's all right then," James said with a smile and moved over to the group. James had a grin on his face and he couldn't wait to give Harry the gift he had come across._

_"Harry, my lad, look at what I've got for you," James said, in his hand was a two foot tall Stag, with bright green eyes. On the side was embroidered '**Pronglet'** and James was very happy that he had just found it by chance by a stray vendor in the streets of Diagon Alley. _

_"Prongs! Brilliant!" Sirius laughed once he saw the stuffed toy._

_"Are you going to teach him how to become a kid version of you?" Remus asked teasingly._

_"Why am I not surprised," Lily rolled her eyes, though secretly she was pleased herself. James mock-glared at his family._

_"For your information, it was a fluke that I came upon this," James explained._

_"James, nothing happens to you per chance," Lily stated._

_"Whatever gave you that idea?" James asked his wife._

_"What about that locket you just happened to come about?" Sirius asked._

_"Mum gave me that locket to give to Lily!" James sighed, he had explained that for a year now, and Sirius still thought James was not telling him everything._

_"How about when Snivellus' (he ignored Lily's snort) hair turned as red as a Weasley's and we hadn't been planning to do it?" Sirius asked._

_"I'd wanted to do something like that, but I swear I didn't!" James said._

_"All right, enough you two, obviously Harry likes it," Remus put in. The four looked down into the crib. Harry was fingering the stag's eyes, it looked just like his Mamma's, and the animal reminded him of Pop! _

_Pop would sometimes turn into the animal and give Harry a rid on his back! Harry hugged the stuffed toy close and opened his mouth._

_"POP!" the baby yelled. Harry giggled as the grown-ups around practically fell to the ground in shock._

_"I have never heard of a baby talking as early as Harry," Remus said._

_"Well, at least he got it right," Sirius laughed._

_"He said **Pop**…" James muttered._

_"I'll get him to say **Mum** sooner or later," Lilly sighed._

"How could I forget?" Sirius askedhimself more than his friend.

"Remember how James and Lily had a bet about what name Harry would say first?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Lily lost and James wouldn't let her forget about it," Sirius chuckled a little.

"She was miffed at him for a week after he brought home the stag,"

"Remember when she soaked James with the sink attachment once when he got home?"

"We left after because of the banging around up stairs," Remus shook his head.

"They had the perfect marriage,"

"James was right,"

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"That he and Lily were made for each other, remember?" Remus punched his friend in the shoulder, Sirius retaliated.

"He said that since second year, and Lily hated his bloody guts till after he proposed and all, I don't know if she changed her mind before he did, but they got married right after school,"

"Well, at least they made it work," Remus shrugged.

"Good thing too; I for one do not want to listen to him lamenting over how Lily ditched him for Snivellus!"

"Lily and Snape were not dating in school," Remus said.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I know for a fact that Lily was just helping Snape with his charms homework," Remus muttered.

"Sure, and I'm Queen of the Ministry of Magic, in Bulgaria!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prat, come on, let's figure out what we're going to send Harry," Remus said.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled mysteriously.

"I like the things you are planning, let's do it!" Sirius jumped up from the bed.

"The Dursley's are going to hate us more for this, but I think that something needs to be returned to Harry," Remus said. Sirius chuckled evilly and rubbed his hands together. Oh this was going to be brilliant!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Son, my son, my Pronglet…"_

Harry woke to quiet; it must be very early since Aunt Petunia wasn't banging on his door. Harry yawned and stretched his body before sitting up. He had that dream again, the one with the toy and a man with glasses like his own but with hazel eyes. At least the man was nice. He would grab Harry up and tickle him, and then swing him in the air.

Harry didn't know who the man was, but he was obviously nice. Harry wondered if the man was his father, and if his mother was just as nice as she looked too. The woman in his dreams had long flowing red hair and green eyes like his own. Harry didn't know where these dreams came from, but they comforted him in the darkness of the cupboard and Harry knew that at one point in time….

….He had been loved.

Harry sighed; he also tended to feel lonesome at these times as well. He wanted to be hugged and kissed and tickled till he cried with mirth. Was that such a bad thing to wish for? Just to be loved? He didn't care even if he never got anything else in his whole life; all he wanted was to be loved.

The banging came to his door then; his Aunt calling for him to get up and get the bacon started. Harry got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. He set the table like he did every morning before starting the bacon.

However, this morning would be different. After the food was on the table and Harry was served (last like usual) there came a **SWOOSH** and a tawny bird flew into the kitchen. Harry gasped while Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley spilt his food and Uncle Vernon took to swatting at the bird.

The Owl, for that was what the bird was, landed in front of Harry and waited for him to unhook the parcel. Harry didn't know what to do, so he slowly reached out to the bird. The Owl took the clumsy petting in stride before it hooted and wiggled a bit. The was when Harry undid the string bow and the Owl was free of its burden.

The bird gave a hoot, took a peace of bacon from the platter in the middle of the table and flew off out the window of hence it came. Harry looked at the package. It had his name on it. He had never gotten a present before! This was so amazing! And he hadn't seen an Owl before, but to the six-year-old, that hardly mattered.

Harry slowly went about unwrapping the present, but it was suddenly taken up by Vernon. Uncle Vernon was purple about the face, and Harry sat back in his chair, he didn't want to get hit. He always got hit when Uncle Vernon was angry.

"You. Cupboard. Now!" Vernon said between gulps of air. Harry didn't argue and made his way back to the darkness. Harry sat on his bed and sighed. It wasn't fair! Whenever he got something it was always taken from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry yawned for the hundredth time that day (He didn't know what time it was) and rolled over on his small cot. He was bored stiff and not even imagining the people from his dreams was fun anymore. Imagining things that hadn't even happen did that to a person.

Once again Harry's thoughts turned to the package he had gotten that morning, but he didn't it with him now and he so wanted to see what it was. He wanted to know if the package held toys for him to play with. Or maybe it was clothes that would fit him. Or a blanket that actually kept him warm. There were so many possibilities!

He rolled over once again and banged his head against a box. Funny, he hadn't remembered putting box on his pillow before laying down…Harry quickly sat up and turned on the light bulb. The soft yellow glow gave him light to see that it was the package from that morning!

How it had gotten there, Harry didn't know. He didn't want to know either, it was best that he just open it! Harry slowly brought it to rest in his lap. He untied the brown string and carefully took off the brown paper. The box was small, so maybe it didn't hold the clothes or blanket, but maybe it was a toy….

Harry pulled out a stuffed Stag.

_"Harry, my lad, look at what I've got for you,"_

Harry threw the rubbish to the side and just stared at the stag. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure that it was special and that he was meant to keep it. Harry admired the toy. It was worn in places, but it looked loved. Harry hugged it close before lying down on his cot and closing his eyes.

He imagined the man from his dreams, the man with hazel eyes, and the woman with emeralds as eyes. He smiled at them, "Thank you, Mum and Pop," Harry muttered before sleep finally took him down to blissful dreams of people he didn't even know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – There we god! another chapter! I do hope that you like it!

I want to thank **Luvguurl, The Hyper Canary, **and **Lena** for reviewing. I do hope you all liked this chapter!

With Love,

Poppy


	3. The Ghost in the Attic

A/N – Wow, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer – See part 1

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 3**_

People think that magic can fix anything. All you have to do is wave a stick in the air and say something silly like "Agra Kadabra" and there you go! The faucet is fixed and you didn't even have call in the football maniac of a husband and an ugly old plumber!

Sirius snorted at that thought, if magic could fix every thing, than Dumbledore would have waved his stick in the air and made world hunger go away and put a cheering charm on everyone! Now, that wasn't such a bad idea, Sirius mused.

"What do you think?" Remus asked his friend. The two and Professor Dumbledore stood in front of a Victorian styled house that wasn't more than fifty miles away from Hogsmead and a hundred or so from Hogwarts. It was three story's tall with a wrap around porch. About each window was a shutter that used to be white but was now grey from weather. The rest of the house used to be a nice sky blue, but no one could tell that.

"It'll be nice once we patch it up," Sirius said.

"Lot's of room for Harry to play in, and it's not hard from the Hogsmead primary school," Remus said.

"I am not sending Harry to that _school_," Sirius muttered.

"You're right, we don't want Harry to get all snooty," Remus said. Sirius gave him a look and then barked a laugh.

"If anyone's snooty around here, it's you, Remus!" Sirius said.

"And if anyone around here is a prat, it's you, Sirius," Remus replied with a straight face.

"As much as I would like you're bickering to continue, I have to conduct the protective charms before I leave to see my sister. She's had a baby you know, named the child Adrien," Albus Dumbledore said as he walked up the steps to the front porch.

"Congratulations," Remus said.

'Thank you, now, I'll start with the kitchen," Albus said.

"Come on Sirius, I'll show you the house," Remus said and dragged his friend up the stairs to the third floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything in the house was dirty; at one point it had been the home of a prestigious family, but the furniture was moth eaten despite the sheets thrown over them. There were hardly any curtains to speak about. The beds were rusted and broken, and spiders and flees lived in the mattresses.

However bad the house was with the structure and the dirt; Sirius knew that he would make it work. He would make it cheerful; it would not be like the _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black,_ of that, Sirius would make sure of. Remus stood beside him; he had helped picked this house out. He didn't have a job to speak of and so it was not put-offing to him to donate some of his time to find his best friend and surrogate nephew a place to call home.

"Guess what else this house has?" Remus asked with a smirk. Sirius raised and eyebrow at him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Me! That's who!" something quite transparent said.

"Sirius, this is Lady Gertrude Owens, the last heir and owner of Mayweather Manor," Remus said with a smile. The woman gave him a raised eyebrow. She was rather old, with a harsh manner, but was kind deep inside.

"Nice to make you're acquaintance," Gertrude said.

"And yours, but, I'm buying this place, I'm going to make it into a home for myself and my Godson, or and of course Moony," Sirius said.

"Who is the little boy?" Gertrude asked.

"Harry," Sirius said proudly.

"Sounds like a nice boy," she said, and then glared at Sirius. "I haunt the attic, I may come down once or twice during the day, I mean, with living beings in the house how could I pass up the opportunity?"

"In deed, just don't scare Harry too much," Sirius said.

"Why for heaven's sake would I do that? Hasn't he ever met a ghost before?" she asked in a huff.

"Er—he lives with Muggles," Remus supplied.

"Ah, I see, I guess then that means that you don't want old Gertie to come around and just pop in for a 'Hi'," she sniffed.

"That wasn't what I meant at all!" Sirius said. He looked to Remus for help but Remus just gave him an _You're-on-you're-own-pal_ look.

"Than what did you mean?" Gertrude asked pointedly.

"Er—that you give us enough time to warn Harry before you pop around and abouts," Sirius replied.

"Ah, perfect, how about around tea then?" Gertrude asked.

"That would be perfect my Lady!" Sirius bowed and gave the old ghost woman a winning smile.

"Oh, you charmer!" Gertrude giggled before disappearing back up to her attic.

"This house has a ghost! Wow!" Sirius seemed very happy at the idea.

"I'm glad you're happy about it, but what about Harry" Remus asked.

"Oh come now, if we just let Harry get used to the idea, he'll probably go and be visiting Gertie whenever he gets the chance!"

"I hope you're right," Remus said.

"When have you ever known me to be wrong?"

"What about that time you turned James' hair Slytherin green?"

"Er…"

"He chased you about the castle, you both got detention, and he still managed to give you a concussion with his school bag," Remus summarized.

"I forgot about that," Sirius said, giving an embarassed chuckle.

"You forget a lot of things," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!"

Remus laughed at his friend and they went outside to stand on the porch. Albus had left long ago after putting up the protective charms. The sun was setting, casting red, yellow, orange and purple into the sky, framing the high towers of Hogwarts castle.

"Just imagine all the evenings we'll spend on this very porch watching the sun like this," Sirius sighed.

"It'll be nice," Remus agreed.

"And Harry will be playing with some toy or other one of us had gotten him, and on other nights we'll regale him with stories of our time at Hogwarts and teach him the best way's to get out of detention!" Sirius said.

"What about responsibility?" Remus asked.

"Ah, you can do that Moony!" Sirius laughed.

The two sat on the porch of the old house, just talking about anything that came to mind. They still had a lot of work to do, but with the help of magic, it wouldn't be as hard as if they had gone about it the muggle way from the start. Sirius wished that James and Lily could see this; but he contented himself with the fact that Harry would be home with him soon.

In the end, that was what really mattered anyway!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days, Remus and Sirius made good use of buckets, mops and rags. The used magic to make the structure of the house sound, but they went about cleaning the muggle way. Sirius kept day dreaming about what he and Harry would do, and Remus was included in most of the dreams.

By the end of the fourth day, Remus had Sirius moved into the house and they were planning on decorating Harry's room as soon as possible so that they could go and pick the little boy up. It would be a happy time for the small family and Sirius was even talking about a welcome home party for Harry.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Sirius asked.

"He'll like anything you give him," Remus laughed.

"Good!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Hello all! I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was kind of cool to have a ghost in there. I mean, Harry and Sirius have to have some woman in the house, even if she is dead…I don't honestly know why I named her _Gertrude Owens_, it probably isn't English, but Gertrude sounded quite nice for a ghost if I may be so bold as to say!

Thanks for reading!

Ta,

Poppy


	4. The Men at the Door

Disclaimer – Anything that one does not recognize as belonging in Harry Potter than that means that it is mine; Gertrude falls under this category whilst I abstain from owning anything in the HP world. Honestly, who do I look like? Rowling? Nope, don't got the blond hair, so I guess that means that I ain't her!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 4**_

Sirius Leigh Black did not want to get up; he was tired from days spent at constant cleaning, and from Remus Lupin's constant nagging. Not that Remus was a nag, mind, just that when he got into his _Mother Hen_ mode, than you had best do as he says before he blows his top. And for that, Sirius was glad that he had cleaned the bath rooms.

The sun, however, was nagging at him at this moment. He groaned and sat up; he cast a look about the master bed room. It was done up in a pale blue and silver, there was a bathroom right across from his bed that was huge! Next to that was a desk that sat under the table of which the offending sun light came from to the left was a fire place and then the door to the rest of the house.

Sirius got off the bed and pulled on a silver bath robe; then he made his way to said bathroom. The bath room was also done up in silver and pale blue. It had a huge bath tub and a shower combo. There was a vanity and plenty of fluffy towels. Sirius had wanted fluffy towels in Azkaban, and now he finally had them! Really, when one got a bath only once a month, was it too hard to ask for a fluffy towel to dry off with? Sirius did not think so.

Once he was cleaned up and dressed (a dark maroon robe over black slacks and a button down shirt) he went down to the kitchen. The kitchen was a bright yellow and white with warm wood accents. Sirius loved the kitchen the most of all the rooms in the houses. Sirius went about fixing himself some breakfast when a loud bang and an offending "What the bloody hell!" filled the house.

Sirius went to see who had landed in his kitchen. He found himself laughing at Remus who had brought over some things for Harry's new room. Quidditch memorabilia, various pictures of the Marauders (Minus Peter) and Lily were strewn about the floor, and Remus looked as if he had conked his head pretty hard.

"Stop laughing Padfoot, it isn't funny!" Remus muttered as he stood. Sirius just laughed harder at his friend.

"On the contrary, my friend," Sirius gave a grin, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Oh, you'd say that!" Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius, who just mimicked the gesture.

"Is something burning?" Remus asked all of a sudden.

"BLOODY HELL! MY EGGS!" Sirius yelled and raced back to the kitchen.

While Sirius banged a pan around in the kitchen, swearing a blue streak as he did, Remus went about gathering the things he had gotten for Harry. Among the pictures and Quidditch posters and such, were clean linens of a deep red and curtains of gold. Sirius and Remus were planning on getting Harry to appreciate Gryffindor for the brilliant house that it was.

"Er—if you were set on breakfast…well, I burnt the eggs," Sirius said, he held a smoking frying pan in his hand and his face was splotched here and there with ash. Now, it was Remus' turn to laugh at his best friend.

"I'll take care of it while you take this stuff up stairs to Harry's room," Remus said, taking the frying pan from Sirius. The taller man gave Remus a winning grin and levitated the heavy box up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, where do we start?" Remus asked.

"Let's put up all the Quidditch stuff!" Sirius whooped.

"Why do I even try?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Because you love me, that's why!" Sirius batted his eye's at Remus.

"You wish!" Remus said, pushing his friend away from him.

"Hey!"

The two got into a wrestling match then, but after five minutes and Sirius being pinned down by Remus three times in a row; the two called it quits and went about decorating the room.

Soon, the room was a miniature of Gryffindor common room, but with a huge four poster bed taking up most of the space. There were plenty of books on the shelves, and a picture of Lily and James holding a small baby was prominent above the fire place.

Before the fireplace was a permanent cage so that Harry wouldn't get hurt. Two comfy winged back chairs, and a floor rug. In the closet was a dark gold toy box that was empty but would soon be filled with toys. There were no clothes though.

"Er—I don't think this will work if the kid doesn't have any clothes," Remus said.

"I have never gone shopping for a child, Mother always used to do it," Sirius said.

"Mum always made clothes for me, but I never learned how to do it," Remus said. Sirius snorted at him.

"What? We didn't have much in the way of money," Remus defended his Mum.

"It isn't that, I just got a mental picture of you trying to measure Harry who's got a sugar high," Sirius grinned.

"Oh dear!"

"Let's go see if Dumbledore can't help us out! Oh, why don't we go get Harry and then we can go shopping! Oh, he'll love the Quidditch supply shop!"

"Now Sirius, maybe the protective charms aren't up all the way. We have to make sure that this place is just as safe as Hogwarts," Remus shook his head.

"We can at least ask!" Sirius winged.

"Oh…fine, but if Dumbledore say's not yet, then it isn't my fault!"

"Ah Moony! Would I blame you for what that ol' coot says?"

"Yes,"

"Whenever have I done that?" Sirius asked with a mock-hurt face.

"How about that time when Dumbledore specifically told us to wait on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but you ran in there because you thought you hear James screaming out in pain?"

"All right, so I ignored the man then, but come on, you were just as worried and you followed,"

"Just to make sure that nothing happened to you," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Please! I want to see my Godson!"

"Let's go then, I want to see him just as much as you do!"

And with that, the two left Harry's bedroom in favor of the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry James Potter was not a happy boy. He didn't see why he should be happy either; he was the only one in the house who ever cleaned!

"Scrub the floors!"

"Dust the furnishings!"

"Clean Dudder's room! And don't try to play with anything!"

Harry sighed and threw down the rag he held. He was scrubbing the kitchen floor, for the second time that day since Dudley had tracked mud into the house. The mud, of course, was blamed on Harry and as part of his punishment; he wouldn't get dinner for the rest of the week. At least, he comforted himself; he had the stag in the cupboard.

It was then that the door bell rang; Harry got to his feet and went to the hall way that led to the kitchen and pass his 'room'. Dudley was watching Television and didn't bother to get up. Aunt Petunia was out in the garden, so she probably hadn't heard the bell. The bell rang again; with a shrug, Harry went to open it.

He had to look up, and up, and up….

He was short for a six-year-old, and thin to boot; the man in front of him was tall with a dress on. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. His eyes shone with a long forgotten mirth, as if he had just discovered it again. Next to the black haired man stood one who had light brown hair; this man's dress was patched in several places and he looked to be sick, but his eyes were kind and he smiled at Harry sadly.

"Hello there, Little One," the sick looking man said.

"Hi," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Is you're Aunt or another adult around?" the sick looking man asked.

"Er—Aunt Petunia is out in the garden," Harry supplied.

"May we come in and see her?" now it was the Black haired man who had asked.

"I guess so," Harry shrugged and let the two in.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had gotten permission from the old Headmaster to go and pick up Harry. They had apparated to Privet Drive as soon as they could. That was after Sirius had changed into black robes as Remus changed into a less patched robe. Sirius wish Remus had robes that weren't patched at all, but Remus seemed to be happy with his clothes and Sirius decided to get him some new robes as a thank you gift or something.

The little boy that looked so much like James, but with Lily's eyes, led them to the kitchen and then to the back yard. There, a woman who looked more like a horse than anything, was peaking over a hedge, trying to over hear a conversation.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, getting her attention.

"What…."

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I am Remus Lupin and this is my friend Sirius Black, we are here to talk to you about the child," Remus said, inclining his head Harry's way. Mrs. Dursley went white.

"Harry, go inside, Now!" she ordered tartly. Harry scurried off, but as soon as he was in the kitchen, he hunkered down out of site.

"What do you want with _him_?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"We are here to collect him, surely Dumbledore Owled ahead to let you know?" Remus asked. He and Sirius had agreed that Remus would do all the talking since he was best at peace keeping.

"Well, no letter came with the post," Mrs. Dursley muttered, her eyes glaring at the men down her rather long nose.

"Oh, well, I do apologize for surprising you like this," Remus replied.

"What do you want with the boy, any road?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"He is my Godson, I have the right to care for him," Sirius said.

"Don't be impertinent, Harry has no Godparents,"

"Yes he does! James and Lily made me Godfather, here are the papers to prove it!" Sirius said angrily, he held out some old parchment out to her.

The parchment was old, soiled and torn in places, evidence to having been loved for a long time. Mrs. Dursley took it and scanned the contents. The contract was clear, Sirius Leigh Black was Harry James Potter's Godfather.

"Fine, take the boy," Mrs. Dursley said, giving the paper back. Sirius folded it up and put it in an inside pocket of his robes. He then turned his back to her and marched into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry listened to everything that the adult's were saying; he had hoped, he couldn't count how many times he had hoped that a long forgotten relative would come and take him away from the Dursley's. But, that hope had been childish and Harry had since lost hope in it. But here the man was, saying that Harry was his to care for.

The man stepped into the kitchen and spied Harry. He smiled and walked to Harry's hiding place. The man could be seen from the door way from the back yard, but Harry was hidden by wall.

"Hello, we weren't properly introduced, I'm Sirius Black…"

"My Godfather?" Harry finished.

"Yes, you're Mum and Dad wanted me to take care of you after they died,"

"Why didn't you?"

"Something bad happened and I was arrested, I wasn't able to do anything about it, but I'm free now, and I am here," Sirius held out his hand.

"Trust me…" Sirius said, he took a deep breath, the memories were painful.

Harry looked at the hand, he fiddled with his broken glasses before looking up at the grey eyes. There was something about this man….but Harry couldn't remember him, but he had a feeling that this man should be trusted. Harry took his hand.

Sirius smiled in relief, "So, let's get you're things."

"I only want my stag," Harry said. Harry stood and together they went to the hall. Sirius expected to go up the stairs to a bed room, but Harry stopped in front of a small closet. The small boy opened it; inside was a small cot with a thread bare blanket with spiders running about. Harry reached under the bed and brought out the stuffed toy he had gotten a few days before. He flicked off a spider and then turned to Sirius.

Sirius, for his part hid his anger. He smiled at the boy and held out his hand again. Harry took it and together they went back to the kitchen. Remus was just stepping in.

"Er—Harry, where are you're things?" Remus asked.

"Right here," Harry said.

"It's fine, Remus, we were going to get new things anyway," Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head. Mrs. Dursley made it known that she wanted them out of her house. The two men and the little boy gladly left. Harry did not look back. Instead he looked at Sirius with wonder and hoped that his new life would be better than the one he knew.

They apparated away from Privet Drive, never to be seen there again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Well, how is that? Are you guys happy? I hope so because I know that a bunch of you wanted Sirius and Remus to get Harry right away! So did I, but Remus insisted that we be mature and get Sirius and Harry a place to live before they went to get Harry. Er-- did I spell the street right? forgive me if I didn't, I don't think I'll use it again in this fic!

Ta,

Poppy


	5. I'm a burden!

A/N – Just so ya'll know, my up dates come sporadically. So, one day I'll up date a couple of times and then it may be a week before I do so. Please stick with my story, I really do love it that ya'll are reading this!

On a side note; I was told by a wonderful reviewer that Sirius' middle name is Orion. Oop's! I hadn't known that! Lol! Anyway, I'll explain my joke.

Seriously -- Sirius Leigh…..

Get it?

Okay, okay, on to the fic!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 5**_

Harry Potter was a small boy, he wore pants that were too big for him and his sweat shirt hung down to his knees. His shoes were ratty, and his glasses must have been broken many times because of the tape that practically held the contraption together. But, he was a special boy, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had defeated Voldemort when he was only a year old...and he didn't know it!

Currently, Harry was staring at everything about him. The Leaky Cauldron was old, and a bit dingy, but there was an air of hominess about it. But the most remarkable thing about it, was that the tea pots floated and served the tea. People with sticks would make things appear from out of nowhere.

Harry watched a witch in the corner turn her chair into a comfy couch before turning to her friend. They then began to gossip. He then caught site of the tea kettle pouring hot tea into his cup. Then the sugar bowl floated into the air and put a lump of sugar into his cup. His silver spoon stirred it for him and it seemed as if the tea cup wanted to be picked up. Harry reached for his cup and took a sip. Harry had always wanted to have sugar in his tea, but Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow him that small comfort.

"So, Harry, what do you think?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"He won't talk," Sirius sighed.

"Not since we've gotten here, what do you think brought that on?" Remus asked.

"Maybe it's a bit much for one day; maybe we should go home and come back in a few days,"

"We can't do that, Harry hasn't anything to call clothes as it is!" Remus objected.

"My clothes are fine!" Harry said with as much dignity as he could. Truthfully he didn't really like the old, ill fitting clothes, but he didn't know what to tell the two men he sat between.

"Harry, Pronglet, we need to get you something before we leave," Remus said.

"I've an idea, how about Harry and I wait here while you go and get something for him, we can always come back in a couple of days once he gets used to the idea," Sirius said.

"All right, I'll make it quick," Remus said. Sirius handed his friend a purse.

"I don't care what you get as long as it fits," Sirius added by way of explanation. Remus left the two at the table.

Harry, now alone with the black haired man, stole a look. The black robes and the black hair made him look imposing, but his eyes said that he was kind. Sirius, on the other hand, stared openly at his Godson. The boy needed new glasses. Sirius smiled suddenly.

"Can I fix those for you?" Sirius asked the little boy. Harry squinted at Sirius.

"Why?"

"I just want to see if I can fix it," Sirius reiterated.

"All right," Harry replied, he handed his glasses to the older wizard. Sirius made a big show of looking at the glasses. All the while muttering about it being a silly muggle contraption under his breath; then, he took out his wand.

"Harry, do you know what this is?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at that thing in the man's hands.

"A stick," Harry said mater of fact tone.

"A stick says he," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that it isn't a stick?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it isn't a stick, this is a wand, and this is what you do with it," Sirius said, he tapped the glasses and suddenly. The glasses became a handsome pair of light brown frames with the perfect lenses in it. Sirius set the glasses on Harry's face. Harry's mouth was dropped open and he stared at Sirius as if he had grown a chicken as a second head.

"What? Haven't you've seen magic done before?" Sirius asked.

"Uncle Vernon say's that there isn't no such thing as magic," Harry whispered. Sirius didn't know what to say to that. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He opened his mouth again, groaned and banged his head onto the table a few times.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"Stop," Harry glared.

"Sorry, Pronglet, sorry," Sirius muttered.

"Why did you do that? Didn't it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, but you see, there isn't any other way to knock some sense into me," Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Because, I ask the stupidest questions when the answer is so obviously in front of my face," Sirius sighed.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, kid,_ oh,_" Sirius muttered.

"I really like this tea, Aunt Petunia never let me have any sugar in it when she served," Harry said.

"I'm glad, biscuit?" Sirius asked, pushing a plate towards Harry. There was silence for a couple of moments before Harry took the smallest on the plate. He munched on it and sipped his tea, Sirius watched all the while. Harry was very polite little boy, but Sirius knew that he would have to teach the kid how to be a kid.

"So, I see that the glasses are fixed, finally," Remus said. He put the shopping bags down before sitting in a chair. Harry smiled shyly at him.

"You look very handsome," Remus smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Of course you do, just like you're Dad," Remus replied.

"You knew my Dad?"

"Course we did!" Sirius interjected.

"We went to school with James, that's you're Dad, and he was the most brilliant prankster there ever was," Remus said.

"Lily and James didn't get along well together; Lily always wanted to study while James wanted to have fun. But they finally got together and you came along and…here we are…" Sirius explained.

"Good," Harry said, then went back to sipping his tea. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then they shrugged and their conversation turned to other things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was very tired; he buried his head into the crook of Sirius' neck and yawned. Sirius knew that he couldn't give the little boy the tour of the house now, but there would be time later. Sirius carried Harry upstairs to the room he and Remus had decorated earlier that day.

Remus pulled down the covers and the both got the sleepy boy into sky blue pajama's that had clouds and stars on it. Remus put a warming spell on the bed and Sirius deposited his Godson into the covers. Once there, Harry snuggled down into the blankets and drifted off.

Before they left, Remus tapped the nightlight of Hogwarts castle; it gave a soft glow and every once in a while it changed colors. Remus and Sirius stood at the door way. The site was peaceful, the boy was finally where he belonged. Here he would be understood and loved. He would be loved by the two people left on earth who could show him who his parent's were and to raise him like James and Lily would have raised him themselves.

All was right with the world. And for that, they were glad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing he became aware of was the softness that surrounded his small body. Then the warmth that enclosed him and something was poking at his cheek. Harry opened blurry eyes, he didn't know where he was, but he wasn't afraid. He patted the side table for his glasses, and once he found them, he put them on.

The room he was in was wonderful! There was a castle on his bedside table; gold curtains framed the bed he was in while the rest of the covers were a dark red. The floor was a warm redwood with floor rugs dispersed here and there. There was a closet to the right side of the room and a fire place on the other side. Bay windows enclosed the fire place, looking over a landscape that spoke of summer.

Harry hopped out of bed, only realizing then that he was in Pajama's, which actually fit! The pajama's been of light blue with clouds and stars that changed from gold to dark blue to red in intervals. Harry grabbed his stuffed stag and went to explore the rest of the room. He hadn't seen such a room before and everything was so very neat!

There were poster's of people in bright colored robes, flying on broom sticks and playing some sort of game. One took hold of a red ball and threw it through a hoop. Another hit a ball very hard and it hit into another player, that player saved themselves from falling though and flew on after a very small golden ball.

An hour later, Sirius found Harry sitting on a rug watching the flying Quidditch posters he had specifically gotten for the room. Sirius figured that since he had missed six years of his Godson's life, that he needed to make up for it as quick as possible.

"Harry?"

"This is cooler than Television! But where is the sound?" the boy asked.

"Er—what's a _tele-vesion_?" Sirius asked.

"A box with people living inside it! They do things at certain times!" Harry explained incredulously. How could a grown-up NOT know what a television was?

"Oh," Sirius replied lamely, he knew he should have taken Muggle Studies in school.

"Ready for some breakfast, Pronglet?" Sirius asked.

"I get to eat?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good Godfather if I didn't feed you," Sirius said, then raised his own eyebrow at the kid.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry shrugged and stood.

With his stag in one hand, and his other in Sirius' rather callused one; they went down to breakfast. The kitchen held a nice round table with a vase of sunflowers set in it. The table was set for three and Remus was frying some bacon and eggs.

"How do you like you're eggs, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Er—I don't know,"

"It's all right, we can try a new version of egg every morning till you decide which is you're favorite," Sirius said, he gave a look to Remus. Sirius picked Harry up and settled him in a chair. Harry looked petrified.

"Please sir! I can make it!" Harry cried. Getting down and tried to drag the heavy chair towards the stove.

"Harry, Remus is all right, it's fine, you can just sit," Sirius said.

"But, it's my job! I'll go back to the cupboard if I don't!" Harry cried.

Harry sniffed a bit, he didn't understand this at all! He didn't know these people, and what if that room he woke up in was just because they were being nice? Did they have a small cupboard that they would put him in? Harry didn't know and he wanted to prove to them that he could do things, which they didn't have too! He had to not be a burden to them! Didn't they know that?

"Harry, Pronglet, look at me…" Sirius bent down to Harry's level, he took out a handkerchief and wiped away a stray tear. Harry's green eyes flashed fear at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Remus isn't going to hurt you, you could hurt yourself with the stove," Sirius explained.

"But I can use a stove!" Harry hiccupped.

"But this is a magical stove, you can't use it without a wand," Remus explained.

"But…but…?"

"But what, Harry?" Sirius asked gently.

"I…don't want to be a burden…" the six-year-old whispered so low that even Remus had a hard time catching it.

"Harry…" Sirius lost words for a moment.

"Harry," he started again, "You are not a burden. You never have been and you never will be,"

"But, Uncle Vernon always said that I was a burden and should have died in the car crash like Mum and Dad," Harry explained.

"Harry, listen to me, you're Uncle is a jealous old fart, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Sirius said.

"Sirius is right Harry, you are only six. It's time for you to just be a child and let us grown-ups take care of you," Remus smiled gently. Harry wiped another stray tear from his cheek and looked up at Remus.

"Promise that I'm not a burden?" Harry asked.

"No, not ever," Remus smiled.

"You are loved, Pronglet," Sirius said, he picked the kid up and hugged him. Harry hugged the man back, once he was on his feet again, Harry ran to Remus and hugged his leg.

"So, how have you always wanted you're eggs?" Remus asked.

"Scrambled, with cheese?"

"Coming right up!" Remus smiled.

Sirius and Harry sat down at the table while Remus finished making their breakfast. Then they dug in. Harry was very hungry, he had a huge portion of food and it was all delicious! Harry couldn't remember eating so much!

"Sir?" Harry looked at Sirius.

"Oh please, don't call me that, I think I'd then go looking for my Father," Sirius laughed.

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Sirius, or Padfoot, I don't care which," Sirius shrugged.

"And I'm either Remus, or Moony,"

"All right, then…Sirius…why do you call me Pronglet?"

"Because we would always call James _Prongs_," Sirius replied.

"Why?"

"Well, this is a secret…can you keep a secret?" Remus asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, Prongs—Er—you're Dad, could change himself into a stag," Sirius said.

"Like this one?" Harry asked, holding up his stuffed toy that he hadn't let go of.

"In fact, Harry, James gave that to you," Remus said.

"Dad gave this to me! Look it's got that name!" Harry thrust the toy at the adult's, excitedly, on the side of the toy was the emblem of _Pronglet_.

"Yes, Harry, James would call you that all the time," Sirius said.

Harry went on talking about his toy and how he had gotten it, with great detail about how he thanked the man with hazel eyes, and the woman with long red hair, in his dreams. He told them that he didn't know who the people were, but that they were nice and kept him company when he was hungry, tired or sad.

Remus and Sirius listened, not for the first time glad that they had taken Harry away from that hell hole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Wow, this was longer than my other chapters. This is six pages according the Microsoft word. I hope you all like it!

Ta,

Poppy


	6. All we can do is hope

A/N – Wow! So many reviews! I am so happy! You guy's have made a long and tiring day not so bad now! I loved getting all of you're reviews! Thank you all!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 6**_

"Come on, it isn't cold," Remus said gently. He stood in the huge bath room. His hand tested the water from the tap that was slightly warm but no to warm for a kid. Harry on the other hand wasn't so sure. Aunt Petunia always hated giving him a bath. She would put cold water into the tub and make Harry sit there till she was done.

However, stream was rising from the tub, and Harry couldn't figure out why. The water had to be cold, didn't it? Remus watched Harry. He had a feeling that more had happened to Harry at the dratted muggle house than was let on. He suddenly got an idea.

Taking a purple colored bottle, he poured the concoction into the tub. The room was suddenly filled with the smell of pear and water lily. Remus smiled at Harry and beckoned him closer to the tub. If Remus was right, which most of the time he was, Harry had some rather bad memories of baths.

"I always did like bubbles," Remus smiled, "And the best place to enjoy them is in the tub,"

"Bubbles?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Remus was amazed at how much the small gesture made him remember James.

"Yes, don't you want to take a bubble bath?" Remus asked. Harry thought for a moment. He had never had a bubble bath before. Heck, he hadn't even had a huge breakfast before either. Remus was nice too, so, Harry shrugged to himself and shinnied out of the pajama's.

Remus helped the child into the bath tub. Harry broke out into a wide grin and smiled up at Remus.

"This is so much cooler than Aunt Petunia's baths!" Harry cried.

"I be it is," Remus replied, he put Harry's dirty clothes into the hamper, then he went to the closet and pulled out a towel.

"Do you take baths alone?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm six! I can do it, just leave the towel there," Harry said. Remus put the towel on the toilet cover and then left. He pulled the door shut behind him.

"So, how is he?" Sirius asked. Sirius had started to grow worried for Harry. Not for what Harry would be going through here, with him, but what he had all ready gone through.

"I think that it will be a while before he gets over the differences here and at that muggle house. You should have seen how scared he looked when I started the tap," Remus shook his head.

"How'd you get him in?" Sirius asked.

"I put some bubble bath in, he seemed to like and he hasn't had one before,"

"Oh, well, at least he's enjoying himself," Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It will take time, Sirius. Harry isn't going to be cuddly with us right away, but he will grow too,"

"I know, but what if…what if I make a mistake? What if I do something that reminds him of those muggles? What if he runs away from me?"

Remus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He knew that Sirius took this job to heart. Sirius had always joked around, he made other laugh. No one had made him laugh till he had gone to Hogwarts and met James and Remus (and Peter, but that rat was out of the picture now). Sirius had told them about his muggle-hating parents and found that neither James nor Remus cared. As long as Sirius was happy with life, than they were.

"Sirius, I think that we need to show Harry what a real family is,"

"A real family…"

"Don't you remember….?"

_He ran. He ran fast, not stopping to catch his breath, not bothering to stop. He had just gotten a humiliating howler from his mother. She had insulted his friends, and his house, she had made the Slytherins laugh at him. She had made Peter cower (which he often does but Mrs. Black could make anyone cower), she made Remus blanch white, almost as if he would be sick, she had made James go red about the face._

_And now, she had made him cry. Sirius came to a stop by the maple tree, he wiped the tears angrily away and growled at himself. He couldn't remember a time when he had cried after one of his mothers tongue lashings. Not even after she had hit him; but he was now, and Sirius didn't know why._

_He flopped to the ground and put his head in his hands. He shivered in anger now. How dare she! How dare she insult his friends like that! They were the best thing that had ever happened to him. It just wasn't fair._

_"Hey, Padfoot, you all right?" it was Prongs, he came and sat down next to Sirius._

_"Oh sure, I'm fine. Mum just insulted you guy's. She basically called you mud-bloods, and I hate her for it," Sirius said, a note of sadness had entered his tone._

_"Sirius, you know as much as I do that we don't care about what you're Mum thinks," James said._

_"I know, damn it, I know, but…it hurt, it hurt to hear those things being said,"_

_"I'm sorry, but she really doesn't understand what we got," James said._

_"What have we got?"_

_"We got family!"_

_"Family….?"_

_"Yeah, the Marauder's are family, you'll always be loved and wanted by us!"_

_"All right, Prongs, all right…Family…" Sirius agreed._

"We need to actually show Harry what _family_ actually is," Remus said.

"Yes, exactly what we need to do," Sirius sighed once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked at the dark red dress in front of him. Sirius was holding it up for the boy to see, but a sinking feeling told him that he would have to answer a rather embarrassing question. Of course, that question just had to be…

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Harry asked with a slight sneer on his cute little face, "I ain't a girl!"

"Not, Harry '_I'm not a girl_'," Remus corrected.

"I know you're not a girl, but neither am I!" Harry cried out indignantly. Sirius snorted, and Remus glared at him.

"Harry, this isn't a dress, it's a robe," Sirius explained.

"Why do I have to wear that?"

"Because, all wizards and witches do," Remus said.

"I'm not a Wizard!" Harry explained. Remus and Sirius looked like they would be sick. Sirius groaned, this would take forever to explain.

"Are you going to blow chunks?" Harry asked.

"Er—no, Harry….have you ever done anything, anything that you couldn't explain?" Sirius asked. Harry thought for a moment, a frown coming to him.

"I once turned my Aunt's hair pink and purple, and one time, she cut my hair, and it was really bad, and it grew back in one night!" Harry said.

"That's magic, Harry, you did accidental magic," Remus smiled.

"But….magic doesn't exist!"

"You saw magic yesterday! Sirius fixed you glasses with his wand," Remus pointed out.

"And that tea pot floated and poured you're tea, all by itself," Sirius reminded the small boy.

"But, Uncle…"

"Dursley is an old fart! Remember! He's just telling you lies," Sirius interrupted.

"Then…am I a wizard?" Harry asked.

"You will be, one day you'll go to Hogwarts where you'll learn everything you need to become a wonderful wizard, now come on, let's get this on you and then we can go see Albus," Sirius said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore was weird, even by Wizarding standards, he had twinkling eyes, he wore robes of very bright colors, and he knew practically everything. He even talked in riddles half the time, but that was beside the point. To Harry, he was one of the neatest people he had ever met.

Currently, Sirius and Remus were talking to Professor Dumbledore, while Harry got free reign to look at everything in the office (but not to touch). He was looking at the red bird that sat on a gold pedestal. The Phoenix looked back at Harry and cooed at the little boy every now and then. Harry giggled at the bird and wondered about it. He had never seen such a bird in pet shops! Heck, he hadn't even seen a bird like this one either.

"So, he has an aversion to magic?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure, really," Sirius replied.

"He seems to think that he may get into trouble if he does," Remus explained.

"Well, this isn't a problem, some children seem to think that they will. Muggle-borns especially," Albus leaned back in his chair.

"But, what are we supposed to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"Explain to him that magic is only something that special children do, and if he happens to do accidental magic, praise him for it," Albus smiled.

"Well, I could have read that in any Wizard Parent guides!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We just need to make the transition as easy and fun as possible," Remus said.

"In deed, he'll come around, sooner or later," Albus agreed.

Sirius nodded and got up; "Hey, Pronglet, want to go see the Quidditch pitch?" Sirius asked, bringing Harry's attention to him.

"What's..Quid—Er—whatever you call it?" Harry asked.

"What! You don't know about Quidditch?" Sirius asked, gasping in mock-surprise.

"Is that bad?"

"No, of course not, come on," Sirius laughed and held out his hand. The two left the office, all the while Sirius trying to explain all of the rather complicated rules of the wizarding game.

"Those two will be good for each other," Albus said.

"I know, Sirius missed Harry while he was in Azkaban," Remus agreed.

"Azkaban could have been avoided,"

"Fudge is an incompetent fool," Remus muttered, crossing his arms. Albus chuckled. Remus was always a bit protective of his friends. Which didn't help matter's if they were in trouble. However, Remus felt overly guilty when Sirius went to Azkaban. Remus wasn't able to protect his friend there, and the Ministry of Magic wouldn't listen to his petitions to get the innocent man out. Of course, who would listen to a registered Werewolf?

"I agree, but they (the people) voted for him," Albus shrugged.

"I didn't, neither did James, or Sirius and Lily, I'm not sure about Peter though; he didn't tell us," Remus shrugged.

"Ah, well, all we can do is hope for the best,"

"Yes, I guess that is all that we can do…" _at the moment_, Remus added to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus found Sirius and Harry down at the Quidditch shack; Harry was riding a very slow broom that only floated about two feet off the ground while Sirius stood to the side and cheered the child on. Harry looked over to Remus and waved.

"Sirius is teaching me to fly!" Harry squealed.

"Oh? Did he tell you to keep both hands on the shaft?" Remus asked with a small smile. Harry's face went slightly red but he dismissed the soft rebuke.

"Sirius say's that I'll make a good beater!"

"What about a chaser? James was a Chaser," Remus said.

"Oh, come on Moony! We all know that Beater is better than Chaser!" Sirius moaned.

"That dispute is between you and Prongs, but I always did like Seeker," Remus replied with a smirk.

"Oh no! not this again!" Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes. This dispute had gone back long in the groups history and Sirius didn't want to get into another one. Though, he though, it may be fun, but he decided to spare Harry the talk.

"We need to go home now," Remus said.

"Do we have to?" Harry winged. Remus and Sirius smiled to each other than turned to the boy.

"It's almost lunch time and we have a surprise for you," Remus grinned.

"A surprise?" Harry asked, he hopped from the broom.

"Yes, now let's put that broom up and we can go," Sirius said.

It didn't take them long to put the broom up and use an unused fireplace (specially connected to their own floo at the house) for them to get back home. There, Remus made some bacon and cheese sandwiches, and they all ate in the living room. Harry made special pains to not get crumbs all over the place. Sirius and Remus decided to ignore this habit, and talked to each other about what position was better. Remus also took up Prongs defense of the Chaser position as well as his own on Seeker.

Harry sat quietly after he had finished his sandwich; he wasn't expecting more, but he did want more. Remus saw him eyeing the plate of sandwiches; He inclined his head towards Sirius. They kept their conversation going, but Sirius deposited three sandwiches onto Harry's plate. Harry gasp in delight and dug in, this time not caring about the mess he made (he didn't make a big one). Sirius smiled and Remus, who returned with a smile of their own.

"So, Harry, are you ready for you're surprise?" Sirius winked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Happy Thanks Giving day everyone! I hope you all enjoy all the marvelous food!


	7. Making Memories of Us

A/N – Hehehe, I would like to thank those who reviewed yesterday even though for most it was a time to spend with family! Thank ye kindly!

I thank you all for all of you're wonderful reviews!

I am still wondering what _Squee_ means, by the way!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 7**_

Harry jumped up and grinned at Sirius; he was very impatient for the surprise, but from long history, he didn't ask questions. He didn't think this was something that he was allowed to ask. What if Sirius hit him for it? So far, Sirius and Remus didn't mind his questions…but what if they were just being nice? Harry wondered.

"Guess where we are going!" Sirius asked; he was very excited. Remus rolled his eyes and straightened Harry's robes. Harry just stared at his Godfather.

"We're going someplace special," Remus said, he picked the child up and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "Floo?"

"Yes," Sirius said. He grabbed a pot off of the mantle, each adult took a handful.

"I'll go first, that way if anything happens I can cover us," Sirius said.

"Paranoid, are you?" Remus asked.

"Hey! First-time-parent here!" Sirius cried.

"Oh? And what am I?" Remus asked.

"A prat?" Sirius replied, then he stepped into the fire and yelled "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared in green flame. Remus shook his head. With Harry in his arms, he followed Sirius.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry did not like floo, he buried his head into Remus' robes so that he wouldn't have to watch all the spinning. Finally, the came to a stop and Remus gracefully stepped out of the fireplace. The Diagon Alley fire place was located down a very charming alley way. To the side of Fortescue's ice cream parlor and Scribbulus Everchanging inks. On each side of the alley ways were windows with yellow curtains and a flower box with flowers that changed colors. There were also benches along the way so that those who needed to use the fire place could sit if they were waiting for their turn or for someone to show up.

Sirius grinned at Remus and took Harry from his arms.

"This is Diagon Alley, this is where Wizards and Witches come to get things of magic," Sirius explained. He put the child on his feet, but held his hand.

"We need to go to the Gringotts," Remus said.

"Can't shop without money now can we?" Sirius gave a cheeky smile to Remus and they made their way through the crowds.

The wizarding bank was huge! It was bigger than any building that Harry had yet to see. He gasped as he looked up, and up, and up. It was made of marble blocks and looked quite sophisticated. Inside was even better! On each side of the large hall (of sorts) were long counters with tellers behind, doing business with other wizards and witches. But, these tellers were something that Harry had yet to see.

"What are they?" Harry asked, he pointed at one such Goblin.

"Goblin's, they're sort of dangerous so make sure to never annoy them; and stop pointing," Sirius said. By that time they were at the head counter.

"Sirius Black, here to make a withdrawal, here is my key," Sirius said, he put a golden key on the counter.

"Vander will take you to you're vault," the head Goblin said, he waved a shorter Goblin forward. Sirius, with Harry still in his arms, and Remus followed Vander.

It was a long, long rid down the underground tunnels that had built a good five hundred centuries before. The cart went very fast, and Harry enjoyed it. Remus felt himself getting sick though.

"Vault seven-hundred and ninety-nine," Vander said. He got out of the cart.

"Key please," Vander said, Sirius handed him the key. He then had Harry sit with Remus on the cart. Harry stood on his seat, trying to get a look inside the vault. Sirius blocked most of the opening though; he ducked in quickly and swiped handfuls of money into a sack he had brought with him.

In a few minutes, they were done and out on the street again. Sirius drew in a deep breath.

"I so did not like," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked, he thought the whole thing was grand.

"Er—I don't like dark….dank….dark…places is all," Sirius shrugged then he grinned.

"So, let's get you some clothes and stuff, I can't have you running around in nothing but you're birthday suite," Sirius laughed. Harry looked flabbergasted.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Of course he is," Remus piped up.

"Curse my Mother for giving me a name that people can pun with," Sirius lamented.

"At least she didn't give you _Onion-Breath_ as a middle name," Remus said.

"At least I didn't get John," Sirius replied.

"Well, at least no one can pun with my name," Remus winked.

"Not mine either!" Harry cried and threw his arms around Sirius' neck.

"All right, enough of _punning-around-with-Sirius_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As far back as Harry could remember (which wasn't very far, but it was to the six-year-old) he had never in his life gotten new clothes. Usually Aunt Petunia would take Dudley for the afternoon (leaving Harry with Mrs. Figg from down the street) in order to go shopping at the very fine shops in London.

She would then come back with bags upon bags in the trunk and in the evening she had Dudley parade them around. Out of these times, Aunt Petunia would throw some used pants and shirts at Harry and be on her way. Harry did try to keep his clothes nice; which wasn't easy when Dudley's favorite game was _Harry Hunting_. Aunt Petunia wouldn't mend any of the tears in any of the small Potter boy's clothes.

This rule was taken into exception of only one time, when Harry was five; Harry had come home from school with a note from his teacher. After Aunt Petunia had read it, she angrily sewed up all the holes in Harry's clothes. Harry didn't know what Mrs. Stone (his first teacher) had written, but that was the only time that he could remember his Aunt sewing his clothes.

Harry looked around the clothing shop they stood in now; there were round wracks with different colored dress', (no robes, Harry corrected himself,) all of these robes were in different colors. There was a huge mirror and a stool that were located in front of a bay window, a woman in bright red robes cam bungling out from the back.

"Sirius Black? Oh my, boy! I haven't seen you since you came in with James to get some new robes in you're sixth year!" Madam Malkin smiled at the tall man.

"Madam Malkin, you flatter me!" Sirius grinned. Remus poked Sirius in the ribs with his elbow.

"We're here to get some new clothes for Harry, here," Remus explained. The little boy quickly ducked behind Sirius' legs; he peaked around the mans leg and robes at the smiling woman. Harry had no idea why she suddenly look surprised, but she smiled at him kindly.

"What sort? Muggle and wizard, muggle only, or wizard only?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Oh, I think a bit of Muggle and Wizard will be best," Remus said.

"Oh, of course, let me see…" Madam Malkin went into the back and rummaged around a bit. She then came out and rounded the corner of the counter.

"All right, little man, up on the stool you get!"

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, my dear! So that I can measure you of course!" Madam Malkin laughed.

Sirius chuckled and picked Harry up; "Things are different here, don't worry, you'll get used to it,"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Sure you will!"

"I'm ready, please stand back till my tape measure is done," Madam Malkin said. Then her yellow tape measure went to work. Harry couldn't keep track of the magical object but he giggled as the tape measure flew about him. Then, it was done and flew back to Madam Malkin's hand.

"Now, the robes may take a few day's, but you can pick out trousers and shirts, and other things now," Madam Malkin said.

"May we take a look at you're Robe styles?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Madam Malkin said, she went behind the counter again and pulled out a huge cook. Harry hopped off the stool and joined his guardians.

"Let's see, Lily always looked good in green," Sirius said. Remus pursued the pages.

"James always liked red," he said.

"Maybe we should stick with a dark green, I don't want my Godson to look like a smarmy Slytherin,"

"In deed, how about this bottle green…?" Remus asked.

Harry turned away from the boring conversation and spied a man with light blond hair through the large window. The man sneered at him and then passed by, but a few moments later, he walked into the store.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, can I help you with something?" Madam Malkin asked her new customer. Sirius and Remus tensed, Sirius grabbed up Harry's hand in his and slightly pulled the boy behind him so that Harry was sheltered by his Godfathers imposing body and the counter of the shop.

"Yes, I need some new black dress robes, same size, deliver them by Monday, bill me when you have finished," Malfoy said, he then turned, he didn't want to share the same air with a half-blood and a blood-traitor! However, the boy caught his eyes. Lucius Malfoy looked at the black haired child….

His eyes stood out like the Emeralds they should have been; A growl filled his ears and Malfoy's thoughts snapped back to the present. "Still acting like a dog, I see,"

"And you're dirt, but I don't expect you to notice," Sirius replied.

"I shall have no fighting in my store, you two!" Madam Malkin scowled at both men. Harry ducked behind his Godfather, taking a very tight hold on the man's robes, reminding him that Harry was still there.

"I expect my order on Monday," Malfoy said, before leaving the shop. At least, Malfoy thought, that he now knew where the little Potter brat had gone. He didn't know if his Lord would come back, but the boy could be used as leverage.

When the time came, that is….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius and Remus picked out Harry's robes. He would get some robes for every day use; two for special occasions, and then he would also get a very nice dress robe. On each of the robes, they ordered for Harry's full name to be embroidered in gold thread.

They also ordered Harry a heavy woolen cloak for winter, with a red hat, a red and gold scarf, and matching gloves. Then, they bought Harry more basic clothing and new shoes. The robes would be delivered to their home on Saturday, but mean while, at least they had other things for Harry that was more important.

They walked out of the shop with many packages, but Remus shrunk them to a more manageable size. Then they went down the street. The rest of the day was spent at the Quidditch shop, where Sirius bought a toy broom for Harry to practice on. It was also here, that Remus bought Harry a golden ball; but not just any golden ball, but the golden snitch! THE most important ball in the whole game of Quidditch! This ball had three settings, one where it would fly around where ever it wished, it could be concentrated in one room, or it could be concentrated for one person. However, Harry would still have to try and catch it!

The small family went back home with many packages, but also, many happy memories. These memories would get them through some very hard time as of yet. But, today, they were happy to just be with each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Hi, everyone! How are you all? I hope everything is going fine. Here is the surprise chapter. I know that it probably wasn't what you all had wanted or even thought of, but I couldn't come up with a better reason for them to go to Diagon Alley. I also know that Madam Malkin is out of character. However since she is only a passing character, I don't think it was too important to get her right!

This chapter is also important; please remember that!

Ta,

Poppy


	8. What's a Muggle?

A/N – Here is the next chapter! I do hope you all like!

The Intalicized means that it is a flash back.

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 8**_

Harry woke to darkness; he had never had much trouble with nightmares, but every once in a while his dreams were filled with terror, and a green light. He didn't know what this meant, but, he did know that some how it was important.

Harry sighed and rolled over in his large bed; the blankets warmed to his new position and the small replica of a castle glistened in the darkness. Harry appreciated the fact that the castle was always on when he was tucked into bed and it was always on when he woke some time during the night. Harry sighed, thoughts drifting in the darkness.

_It was winter; it had snowed that day and school had been canceled, but it was too cold to go outside and play, and so, Dudley had to stay inside, with almost nothing to do, except homework. Of which his Mother did for him._

_Harry had done his by himself. He could count all the way up to fifteen now, and he was only five, he was better at reading out loud than Dudley who stumbled over words all the time) and Harry could even write his whole entire name out. The paper that had at least ten lines of his name written out in his hand hung above his bed by the end of a bent nail. _

_Evening was well on; and Dudley was negotiating for more time to stay up. Harry watched from the entrance of the living room. He didn't understand why Dudley always did this each night; it seemed to be a very futile effort. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spoiled their boy in every way, but when it came to bed time, it was un-negotiable and Dudley was sent on to bed at eight every night, while Harry went to bed at seven thirty._

_Harry hid in his cupboard while Aunt Petunia carried Dudley up the stairs to his better bed room; Harry could hear all that she said through the heating system. _

_"Now, dear, you must got to school tomorrow," Aunt Petunia said._

_"But I want another some more sweets!" Dudley winged._

_"I'll tell you what, pookums, go to bed now, and I'll let you stay up fifteen minutes late tomorrow night, with all the sweets you want," Aunt Petunia seemed to have said that last as an after thought._

_Harry laid on his cot; the thin blanket not doing anything against the cold. He wished he had someone to tuck him into bed. He wondered why he was never tucked into bed. He didn't understand why Dudley got all the better treatment while he got none at all. Maybe he had done something as a baby to make Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate him. Maybe he cried to much, or made too much of a mess. Harry didn't know what he did, but he wished that he didn't do it!_

_The next day; Harry broke the first rule of the house – **Never ask Questions** – he was locked in his cupboard for the weekend._

Harry stared at the dark canopy above him; he had asked some questions while he had been in this new _home_; he hadn't been yelled at either, or hit., or put into a closet of some sort, or…anything. Sirius took the questions in stride and looked _happy_ to see him every morning, and spent all day with him.

They would color, they would read, they would go and play out in the front yard, and sometimes they would get some company! So far, Grandpa Albus had come for a little on Friday, he had brought Harry some sweets, and they all had a grand time!

But, Harry still felt weird about the whole situation; he felt weird about addressing the two men that lived in the house. He felt weird about being in a real bed instead of a cupboard (not that he was actually going to climb into the closet), but he liked the bed.

Harry sighed and rolled over again; he didn't think that he would go to sleep any time soon that night. He sat up in bed and the lam on his bed side table flared to life. It was set to go on and off depending on if the rooms occupant was awake or not. Harry liked how the lamp did that; and he did have to make any noise either to get the light.

Harry hopped out of the high bed and onto the step stool. He took his robe off of the hook located between the bed and the table and put it on. It was sky blue with a huge sun on the back. Then he slipped on his slippers.

Harry's room was huge, it had a four poster bed done up in red and gold; Quidditch posters, and lot's of moving portraits of his Mum and Dad. Sirius had told him who the occupants were. These portraits were silent most of the time, but a teen James Potter liked to talk to Harry whenever he could.

"Hey, Mate! What are you doing up at this time of night?" the Portrait James asked. He looked exactly like Harry with thin wire glasses and messy black hair.

"I had a bad dream," Harry replied.

"Oh? Sorry about that, you know, Moony or Padfoot could help with that. They'd let you sleep with them for the rest of the night. My Mum and Dad always used to do that with me!"

"Really?"

James smiled mysteriously, "Why don't you go see, Padfoot is just the door after yours, across from the bath room,"

Harry looked at James, but then decided that there was nothing for it; he padded across his room and opened the oaken door. The light went off as Harry exited the room and Portrait James smiled sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry quietly opened Sirius' door. The man was snoring quietly and was buried under warm blankets. Harry bit his lip softly; he had never done this before. He remembered once when he had gone to Aunt Petunia after a night mare, but she wasn't too happy at being woken in the middle of the night. He had gotten into major trouble for that and hadn't done it again.

But the portrait was right, he wouldn't know if he didn't try; and he seemed to also know what he was talking about. Harry silently walked across the room and stood on his tip toes at the edge of the bed. He could see the long hair of his Godfather; suddenly, an eye opened, then closed lazily.

"Pronglet, what's that matter?" Sirius asked.

"I—had a bad dream," Harry explained. Sirius pulled back the covers.

"Come and be with me for a while then," Sirius said. Harry, with the help of the older man, climbed into the bed and the warm blankets settled about them.

In a few minutes, Sirius was asleep and Harry followed him. The rest of the night passed with no green light to disrupt Harry's dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus turned from the stove, he was cooking breakfast like he always did in the morning, he smiled as Harry bound into the room. Harry took a look around and smiled at Remus before sitting at the table. It was one thing that Remus insist upon.

The other day, Remus and Dumbledore had talked for a long amount of time about Harry and some strange habits that the boy had. Dumbledore said that Harry was still getting used to his new home and that some rules had to be set. Washing up before every meal was one, but not followed all the time, another, that was strictly a rule, was that Harry was not to help with any meal preparation unless invited.

Sirius and Remus had started Harry on a short chore list; he was to have his room picked up in the mornings, though the bed was hard to do so Sirius usually helped with that. Harry was naturally organized so this one chore wasn't too hard for him.

"What's for breakfast, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked. Remus stopped stirring the eggs and looked back at Harry. Then he smiled.

"Eggs, toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice," Remus replied.

"Sounds good!" Harry said, and then the kitchen fell silent.

"Where is Padfoot?"

"He said he needed a shower or he'd have flies," Harry explained.

"Don't you mean flea's?"

"That's what I said! Flies!"

"All right, all right, have you had pumpkin juice yet?"

"Nope, don't even know what it is!"

Remus smiled; he put the eggs on the back burner and went to the fridge. He poured the juice into a cup and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at the thick drink, he smelled it and then he brought it to his lips. It was spicy, like cinnamon, and it smelled like Pumpkin pie.

"I see you introduced Pronglet to Pumpkin juice," Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Harry, which meant that he was only kidding.

"I like it!" Harry said.

"Good, it had always been my favorite too," Sirius said.

Once the food was done and the family was sitting down to eat. Harry decided this was a good time to ask his questions.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Er…"

"Nicely done, Padfoot," Remus smirked.

"And what did that man mean by calling you a dog?" Harry pointed at Sirius.

"Harry, don't point; well, it was meant as an insult but I took it as a compliment," Sirius said.

"What's and insult?"

"An insult is something that someone will say to make you feel bad," Remus explained.

"Oh," Harry looked down at his eggs, "Like how Uncle Vernon always said that I was a freak?"

"Well, yes…but, insults are never the truth, they are lies and you should listen to such lies," Sirius said. Harry grinned at Sirius and nodded his head. He understood.

It was quiet in the kitchen now. The clock ticked on the counter, and birds could be heard through the open window. The clacking of cutlery against the china was also heard in the room.

"What's a Muggle?" Harry interrupted the silence.

"Someone who can't do magic," Sirius said off-handedly.

"Am I a Muggle?"

"No, you're a Wizard, like you're parents," Remus explained.

"What's a Wizard?"

"Someone who can do magic," Sirius explained.

"Is magic hard to do?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said.

"What does that mean?"

"What? 'no'?" Remus quirked an eye brow.

"What do you mean when you said 'no'?" Harry asked.

"Once you learn, than it's easy," Remus explained.

"Oh," Harry said, then he went back to eating.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius Malfoy sat behind his large desk; it had been just a day after he had encountered Black and Lupin, and Potter. That boy looked like a very, very young James Potter, except for the green eyes. Lily and James would be proud of their boy. But they would undoubtedly teach him that being friends with mud bloods and so forth is a good thing.

Black and Lupin would deffinantly do the same, now that they had custody; however, if the boy some how fell into his hands…he could teach him everything about being a pureblood. The boy was pureblood, he was to Potter-ish not to be.

Lucius stood from his desk and crossed the room a few times. Draco had gone on an outing with his mother. The huge mansion was quiet and it was at times like these that Lucius thought at his deepest level.

The question wasn't about what he would teach the boy, it wasn't about getting back at Potter Senior. No, it was more about family. Narcissa had wanted to have a couple of children, but getting pregnant with Draco had been a feat of itself after the Medi-witch had told them that it was impossible for them to have children the natural way.

And just the fact that the child was _Harry Potter_ was just as good! If he could get custody of the boy, or even kidnap him (but Lucius knew it wouldn't go that far) they could have the family that they wanted. And Black would be hurt far beyond what any of the Unforgivable curses could ever do to him.

Lucius stood before the huge bay windows of his study. Now all he had to do w as come up with a good reason (and the gold) to get him the custody papers and permission that he needed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, maybe I gave a bit much away in this chapter. But I'm happy with it. Now, it may not go this way, or it may, Lucius will at least try something. So, be looking for my next up date! Love ya all!

Ta,

Poppy


	9. A Mission Gone Wrong

A/N – I just thought that I should explain a few things. 1) I'm not sure if Malfoy will get Harry or not! 2) Sirius only spent six years in Azkaban. During those six years, Remus kept writing to Fudge in order to get his friend a trial. Fudge refused Remus for several years, and then during the sixth, Dumbledore also insisted.

During the trial, Sirius was given a whole vial of Vertruserum. Since his story couldn't be dispute because a ministry official had given the drug to Sirius, they had no choice but to let him go.

The exact timing of this story may be off, it is during summer but before Harry's birthday.

This is also officially AU; I hope you all don't mind. This will be explained in this chapter! Enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 9**_

Sirius stood in the Headmaster's office. Harry was not there with him and neither was Remus. They were both home, sound asleep. But Albus had been adamant that what he had to say could not wait till morning. So, dressed in midnight black robes, Sirius apparated to Hogsmead and then walked up to the castle.

"You might want to sit down," Albus said.

"What is it? Is it about Harry?"

"No, it's about an old friend,"

"Wormtail! Where is he?" Sirius jumped from the chair he had been directed too.

"Sirius, you just can't barge into a Death Eater strong hold and expect to be let to do the havoc you wish too," Albus said.

"They wouldn't know I'm there, I'd be in my animagus form,"

"Peter has probably all ready told them what to look for,"

"Well, so what, there are plenty of black dogs," Sirius said off handedly.

"That may be so, but a black dog so close to a Death Eater meeting would send off bells,"

"So, what am I supposed to do? Why are you telling me this?"

"Severus has not been called to this meeting, and I need someone there, I wish for you to go,"

"Fine, but if I get a chance….I'll take it," Sirius said, then he stood.

"Where?"

"Here is a map," Dumbledore said, he handed a weathered piece of parchment of to Sirius. There was nothing on it. Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and said – "Lemon Drops"

A map of an area appeared; Sirius raised an eyebrow, obviously he and the other Marauder's weren't the only ones to use Transfiguration on some sort of map.

"I just want you to observe, don't do anything rash," Albus gave Sirius a warning glance.

"Oh, please! Whatever gave you that idea?" Sirius asked.

"Be careful,"

"I will,"

Sirius left the office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

West Yorkshire had the brightest stars Sirius had ever seen; the countryside about him was vacant of anyone; but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Sirius had apparated in the middle of the area that the map showed him. Now that he was actually here, the map in his hand came to life.

Sirius lit up his wand and looked down at the parchment in his hand. It worked like the Marauder's Map, but it didn't have another pass word in order to make the parchment blank. It was only to help Sirius to identify Wizards and Muggles. Not that that was too hard, but Dumbledore wanted to know who would be at this meeting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A black dog trotted down the dirt road; his tongue lolled to the side and every so often it would sniff at the ground for a few moments before wandering of the road. Then it would make its way back to the road and go on again. The dog may have been a stray, but its black coat gleamed in the pale moon light and grey eyes shone with mischief as the dog thought to himself about thing she could do.

Padfoot knew that he was putting himself in danger by being in his animagus form. Maybe Dumbledore had been right, maybe the Death Eaters would know that Padfoot was in reality Sirius Black and they would kill him before he even _knew_ what was going on. But, Padfoot did not care; he weighed the consequences and thought that he would be over looked by a very stupid Death Eater if he was in his animagus form.

He finally came upon an old circle of stones; Druids had left these behind centuries ago as monuments to their gods. The Druids weren't Wizards; they didn't use wands or spells. Well, that wasn't exactly true, Druids preferred to chant strange words of ancient Norse mixed with Latin in able to curse someone.

Padfoot came to a stop as he sniffed the air. He quickly went around the mounds of rocks and leapt behind a wall. There, he turned back into a human. This time, Sirius Black peaked above the wall. He held his breath and listened.

A **whoosh** sounded to him and in the middle of the circle, a group of Death Eaters stood there. They all had on their cloaks and hoods; by the sounds of their voices, they weren't happy.

"Will you get off my cloak! You're going to tear it!"

"Well, if you wore one that fit you, I wouldn't trip over it!"

"It does fit well!"

"Shut up, both of you, Our Lord will be here any second," Lucius Malfoy ordered. Sirius would have known it any where; he would also have known his cousin's voices any where as well. He had grown up around them and even cloaked and masked he could tell.

But, what did Malfoy mean by _Our Lord_? Was there another Dark Lord vying for supremacy? Or was this a spoof of some sort? Or…did Voldemort find a way to come back to the living world? Sirius didn't know how that could be done. Necromancy was a wooly subject, not even the best Wizards could bring someone back from the dead…

….Unless, if that person wasn't….exactly….dead to begin with.

An Apparation sounded, and there in the middle of the circle was a man, he had pail skin, and red eyes, he looked more like the devil incarnate than anything else. Beside him was a ratty looking man, with buck teeth, he was bent over and…silver glinted in the moon light.

"I am glad to see that my trusted followers have arrived on time," Voldemort said.

"We are glad to serve you my Lord," Malfoy said, the Death Eaters about Voldemort got to their knees and bowed their heads to the powerful Dark Lord.

"Have you good news to share with me, my pets?" Voldemort asked.

"The Ministry has been infiltrated like commanded, my Lord," Narcissa Malfoy replied.

"Good, what else?"

"I have news my Lord," Lucius spoke up.

"Yes?"

"It's about Harry Potter; he has been introduced to our world after living for a bit with the Muggles,"

"Harry Potter? Not protected by that blood bond any more?"

"Yes, his Godfather, Sirius Black, and that Werewolf took him away from the Muggle home some days ago,"

"This will work to our advantage…"

Sirius didn't hear the rest of whatever it was that Voldemort was going to say; for a cry sounded behind him. As he stood and swung to face whatever had made that sound, a meaty fist got him square in the jaw and his wand was wrested from his hand. Sirius fell to the ground, his head was whacked hard against a rather huge stone.

Black spots covered his vision for a few moments; while someone else wrenched his arms behind him and tied him tight. BY then, the Death Eaters that had been about Voldemort had surrounded him.

"What is this?" someone hissed in his ear. Sirius couldn't answer, he felt nauseated.

"Black, figures that you're dear Headmaster would send you," Malfoy muttered. Arms wrestled Sirius to his feet; which wasn't hard at all, Sirius didn't put up much of a fight. But, he cleared his mind. Dumbledore had warned Sirius years before that if ever captured by Death Eaters, he had to clear his mind. Legillmens was something few Wizards could do. But those that had learned and used it, should be feared, well, at least a little bit.

Sirius was pushed to his knees once the group had reach Voldemort, and a quivering Wormtail. Sirius' blurry vision cleared and he glared up at them. He hated looking up at the pair of them; he would not be controlled, at all!

"Well, looks like we have a guest," Voldemort sneered.

"I know that old coot sent you, Black, so don't try to deny it,"

"Fine, I won't," Sirius growled.

"Tell me, Black, is this true? Are you really in possession of Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"And what would you do if I was?" Sirius asked, still glaring. Voldemort turned his back on Sirius for a moment, before turning back and back handing the man.

"Don't test me, Black, you won't like what would happen if you did; now, answer the question!"

"Arse over tit!" Sirius spat, he spit blood onto the ground at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort growled at the man before him. Without another moments hesitation, he cast _Crucio_ on Sirius. Sirius bit his tongue, hard as the pain flowed over him, through him, became part of him. He didn't know how long he had been under the curse, but when it was lifted, he was on his side and breathing heavily.

"Next time you say something rude, I'll have my Death Eaters have a piece of you," Voldemort said. He then looked at his followers. He smiled sadistically.

"Take him back to the manner, we will get all the answers out of him that we want," the Dark Lord said. He then Disaparated, Wormtail followed.

Sirius went out cold then; the pain was too much at the moment and he did not want to feel more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus didn't know what had woke him; but he knew that everyone was safe. They were all safe in their beds and James hadn't been caught by Filch when he had gone to the kitchens for a midnight snack. However, the incessant pulling of his pajama sleeve made his stir. He yawned, it must be in the middle of the night. Why was James waking him?

"Uncle Moony?" a whisper came to; it was then that he remembered. Remus opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The boy looked so much like James that it was uncanny!

"Yes, Harry?"

"Padfoot's gone," Harry said.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded: "I dreamt that Sirius was sent on someplace. He went to a round rock, and he watched some people in masks. They caught him, he was in pain after that," Harry explained.

"Let's go wake him up, that way you can see him safe and sound," Remus said. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks.

"Padfoot isn't here, he's gone," Harry whispered. Remus threw the covers off of him and pulled on his night robe, he picked Harry up and he went to Sirius' room.

The bed was still unmade and it looked as if Sirius had been in a hurry, but why?

Remus spied a folded piece of parchment on the fire place mantle. Remus crossed the messy room and snatched it up. Harry hugged closer to Remus, who still held the small boy.

_Moony,_

_Sorry if I have given you cardiac arrest! Dumbledore fire called me late and asked me to come to Hogwarts as soon as I got dressed. It is something important, about Death Eaters or something. I'm really not sure what is going on! Contact Dumbledore if three days have gone by and I have yet to show up._

_Padfoot_

Remus sighed then looked down at Harry; "He just went to a meeting, Harry, he'll be fine," Remus said.

"I hope so," Harry agreed. The two spent the rest of the night on the sofa in the parlor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, just so you all know, each family member has their own private fire place. That's why Remus didn't now about Sirius leaving till he got the note. Dumbledore had used Sirius' private fire place, not the one in the parlor that they floo in and too. Also, I'm not sure about the phrase that Sirius used. If anyone knows what 'Arse over tit' means, please inform me of it! I'd appreciate it!

Ta,

Poppy


	10. Darkness All Around

A/N – Hello all! I believe that another explanation is in order. Gee, now I sound like Dumbledore! LOL! Okay, here goes….Voldemort got his body back the same way as he did in GoF. Except that he didn't use Harry's blood or anything. He got someone else's blood.

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 10**_

****

He floated in darkness. He didn't know for how long he lay in the quiet, nor did he wonder at why he was being quiet, all he knew was that it was better to be here than anywhere else. But, his mind was foggy, he couldn't remember how or when he had arrived in the darkness. He was just there….

_"Sirius! You did it!" James jumped from his seat, the book he had been reading felt o the floor. Before him a black dog barked and jumped for joy. Sirius was the first of the three to become an Animagus. But, James couldn't have been happier!_

He wondered at that memory; he hadn't thought of the year's they had been studying to become Animagi in a long time. But, at least this memory was happy, unlike some he had.

_"SIRIUS LEIGH BLACK! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Black yelled. Sirius threw down his quill and raced out of his room. However, when he got to the stairs, he took them slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and adopted an air of boredom when he had finally made it to the parlor where the rest of the family had gathered._

_"Explain this," Mr. Black hissed, the family looked to Regulus Black, the youngest of the Black Heir's. Sirius raised an eyebrow. His brother was covered in purple spots that were actually boils. They oozed purple puss and he scratched at them._

_"I don't know," Sirius shrugged._

_"Oh, yes you do!" Mrs. Black stood, she was ready to hit her son._

_"Honestly, Mother, I don't! it may be that weird disease that went on at school last term," Sirius shrugged his shoulders again._

_"What?"_

_"We weren't exactly told everything, but Peter got it and he said it was horrible, maybe we aught to take Regulus to St. Mungo's or something," Sirius explained. Mrs. Black turned to her husband before getting her youngest son in a coat._

_"I'll be back soon, it might be contagious," she said. They flooed to the Wizard hospital. Sirius sat through any and all threats that his family threw at him, before again making his way up to his room._

_He smirked; there was no way they'd be able to get rid of it. Only those who knew the counter curse could, and Mr. Padfoot was not about to give up a Marauder secret._

He laughed at that memory; oh yes, that was the best one of how he secretly got his family back for making his life miserable. Regulus wasn't able to get rid of those boils for months! It was bloody brilliant! Even James thought so; James hated Sirius' family just as much as Sirius, himself, did, and that was what had brought them together as best friends in the first place.

Pain came crashing down on his then; he shirked away from it, but then kicked himself for it. He was a Gryffindor, not a bloody Slytherin. Sirius made his way to wakefulness. He knew what he had to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Harry ate their food in silence; they were too tired to talk that morning; and Harry had had another bad dream. This time of a man with red eyes who was laughing at him…about something that Harry didn't understand.

Remus looked at the note that his friend had left him; this used to happen all the time once the Marauders had gotten out of school. One of them would have to leave during the night for one reason or another. It was not uncommon for the rest of the group to worry about their missing member. That was why they had come up with their system.

_"I hate worrying like this! It does nothing for my figure," James sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. The boy's rented a town house from an elderly witch. Mrs. Rebecca Smith liked having Auror's in her house because she knew that they would protect her if the need came to it. _

_"At least Sirius is safe," Remus smiled._

_"Who called me?" Sirius asked, while staggering into the room._

_"No one, but I'm glad you're here," Remus smiled._

_"Me too, those bloody Death Eaters did a number on me, and I wasn't even supposed to meet any!"_

_"Sorry about that, mate," James said. Sirius grinned at them and sat down at the table._

_"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked._

_"His Mum died, in her sleep, he went to go and get things sorted out," James replied._

_The boy's sat around the table for a bit; all lost in their own thoughts._

_"We have to do something about this; I know we aren't supposed to, but I think I'll die of worry before I die of my Lycanthropy," Remus said._

_"Me too, I can't concentrate if I don't know what's going on,"_

_"But we're never told details," Sirius pointed out._

_"We know that, Wizard Obvious! The point is, we need to give each other subtle hints or something, or come up with a period of however long we should wait before going after each other," James said._

_"Sometimes missions last for months, James," Remus said, remembering the mission he had just gotten back from._

_"Look, even if we can't tell each other where we are going, we can at least take a time, and how long do MOST missions take?" James asked._

_"Three day's a week at the most, unless told other wise," Remus said._

_"Than, why don't we give ourselves a three day waiting period; but, if the mission will take a long time, we give whatever time that Dumbledore said it would take," Sirius jumped in._

_"Wonderful!" James jumped up, then he adopted a gentleman stance with his arm behind his back and an eyebrow quirked._

"_Mr. Prongs would like to ask Mr. Moony what he thinks of this?"_

"_Mr. Moony would like to Inform Mr. Prongs that this idea is the answer to our matter," _

"_Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Padfoot his observances on this matter," _

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to inform both Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony that it is an excellent idea, in deed!"_

_They laughed at their little game, and so the system began._

Remus looked up at his surrogate nephew; Harry was pushing the rest of his food around the plate. The green eyes looked miserable and Remus wished that he knew what he was supposed to do. He didn't have much practice at taking care of kid's, but he could guess at it.

"Harry, why don't you go take you're bath up stairs while I clean this up," Remus said, standing up.

"Can I have bubbles again?" Harry asked; his green eyes lighting up.

"Yes," Remus smiled. Harry gave a Sirius-like whoop and ran from the table. Remus chuckled as he watched. Since Harry had come to live with them, he was becoming a normal (for a wizard) little boy. He now asked questions, sometimes a lot of them at one time, and he smiled more easily.

Remus hummed as he cleaned up the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius opened his eyes to a dim darkness; light filtered into the small cell from some place unknown and it was slightly cold. Sirius' eyes roamed the room, once he acknowledged that he was alone, he tried to move; however, he was tied hand and foot and he really couldn't do much about that.

Sirius sighed and lay in the spot that he had been thrown; he was in a corner of the room; that faced the door. The door was made out of wood, but Sirius knew that there would be magical locks and other spells that would keep him in. a simple _alohamora_ would not work.

Sirius closed his eyes once again; this was just his luck, always getting caught because he was inattentive as to what was going on behind him. If he had seen the goons (Crabbe and Goyle sr.) behind him, he would have changed into his animagus form and run off before they saw him. However, Remus had said that Sirius got himself into more trouble because he didn't notice what was happening behind him. Not that Sirius cared, mind, now he could probably figure out what was going on and tell Dumbledore everything.

If Death Eater's didn't kill him first.

_Speaking of which…_Sirius thought as he watched the door swing open, a ray of light filtered across the floor and came to rest on him; He knew the Death eater that stood in front of him by the light blond hair that escaped the hood.

"What do you want, now?" Sirius glared at the visitor.

"To fetch you, of course," Malfoy sneered; with a wave of his wand, the ropes bound about the prisoner's legs were cast off, and Sirius was helped to his feet. Once outside of the cell, three other Death Eater's surrounded him and Malfoy, wands at the ready.

They walked down dank hall ways, going deeper and deeper into the ground; Sirius memorized the turns, it was important if he were to find his way anywhere and not end back at the same place even once. _Left, right, right, left, long dank, dark hallway, door and the end…dead end always means torture!_ Sirius thought.

The door at the end of the dark hallway was thrown open; the room inside was darker than night, candles burned in several nooks about the wall. In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling were some shackles. _Wonderful, this is wonderful!_ Sirius resisted the erg to roll his eyes. He'd been beaten before, it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

At least that was once thing his family had taught him to take well.

The door slammed shut and locked; there was now way out, and surrounded by Death Eater's, there was no way he could resist them. He had to come up with a plan, and fast!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore watched the clock before him; he had charmed the clock when the Marauder's had come to school in their second year. The first one was so troublesome that Dumbledore thought it best to keep track of the four boys. James was not charmed onto the clock anymore, there was no point for his clock arm to point at dead for years on end.

Dumbledore watched Sirius' clock arm; it pointed to _Mortal Danger_….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, I know that this is sort of short, but I have to go to school! I promise to update again. I'll get Sirius to his family before Christmas, maybe even by Monday. We'll have to see how bad my home work is. At worst, Tuesday….possibly….but I can't promise a thing!


	11. Once a Marauder

A/N – Hi ya! Well, looks like another update! I hope you all enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 11**_

The whip stung; it lashed at his back like a Dementor after his soul, just waiting to suck him out and into eternal damnation. Sirius bit back a cry as the whip made stripes across his back. He couldn't remember the last time he had been beaten in such a way. He was glad that he couldn't; there was no way he could manage memories at the moment.

Suddenly, the whipping stopped and there in front of him was Voldemort. The man's blood red eyes took in the bound prisoner, he smirked as he circled Sirius. A cold hand touched his blood, fingers digging into the stripes.

"My, my, I've always wanted to add you to my collection," Voldemort whispered into his ear.

"What do you?" Sirius was glad that he managed not to stutter.

"My dear Sirius, didn't you know how much you're Mother wanted to see this day? The day you come to my mercy?" Voldemort ask, his hand gently caressed Sirius' face, blood smeared in the hands wake. Sirius growled and wrenched his head away.

"She's here, you know," Voldemort said, he turned his back to Sirius.

"No she isn't! she dead!" Sirius countered.

"No, she joined me, she and her husband, and even Regulus is here, it was all a ruse you see," Voldemort turned back to Sirius.

"Damn, are you trying to tell me that my whole bloody family have become you're bloody Death Eaters?"

"Well, the only one left out is you,"

"Forget it! I don't care how much you torture me, but forget it!"

"I knew I'd get that reaction out of you, but no matter, I will get what I want in the end," Voldemort said, he walked to the door located behind the prisoner.

"They'll come and visit you, make no mistake about that," Voldemort said before exiting the room.

The whipping started again; Sirius was taken by surprise but he had been beaten plenty of times when he was a child, this was just a bit more grand than what his bloody parents did to him.

_Damn them_…he thought before he slumped in the chains that held him up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Padfoot gone?" Harry looked up from his spot on the floor. He was coloring what looked like a big black dog and something else that Remus couldn't name. Remus looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but, he'll be back soon," Remus said. It was quiet then, Harry was quite happy to just color a 'welcome home' picture for Sirius. Harry wanted to show Sirius that he liked living with him.

A black owl flew through the open window. Remus gaped for a moment. The evil looking Owl glared at him (If Owl's can do that) and stood up. There was some red parchment attached to the owl's leg.

"Artemus, what are you doing here?" Remus asked it as he took the post. The Owl flew out of the window as soon as Remus had the message. He hadn't seen that owl since his school days, everyone in a while Mrs. Black would send Sirius a howler.

The message, however, was not one of those howlers, there was no telling how much one of those would startle Harry; Remus made sure that the little boy was happily coloring away before he opened the message.

_Mr. Lupin,_

_It has been a very long time since I have sent you any sort of message. Please, forgive me for neglecting my favorite Werewolf. However, this message is not about you joining me (though it is for your own good) no, in deed, this message is about you're friend. Mr. Black has come under my…protection (Per se) and I know for a fact that he would love it if you were to visit him._

_However, you're visit will have to wait. There is another matter that I would like to inform you of. The Ministry has just informed one of my supporter's, that he is now Harry James Potter's rightful guardian. Wouldn't it be nice for the boy to grow up with a Pureblood family?_

_Please reply as soon as you can. I look forward to you're letter._

_Voldemort_

Remus didn't stop to think; he had no time, there was no telling how long the Ministry took with things like adoption. Harry was in deep trouble if went to Fudge! The bloody git would NOT get his hands on Harry! No matter what!

Remus grabbed the boy up; without waiting another second he took some flew powder and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Remus, what has brought you here?" Dumbledore asked, he had been working on some sort of paper work when some very dirty visitor's landed in his office.

"This," Remus said, he could hardly hold back a growl as he handed Dumbledore the message he had gotten. Harry was scared, he didn't know what was happening or why.

"I see," Dumbledore said. He then took up a simple bell that was on his desk and rang it. They waited a few moments before Professor McGonagall came to the office after the summons.

"Ah, Professor, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, what is going on?" Minerva asked.

"Would you care to take Harry for an hour? Remus and I have something to discuss and it is not for a child to hear," Dumbledore said.

"Hello Harry, I'm Minerva McGonagall, would you like to see the rest of the castle?" she asked. Harry, who had only ever been in the office and at the Quidditch pitch, nodded his head. Remus put the boy on his feet, and McGonagall took his hand and led him out of the office and down the gargoyle steps.

Remus shook, he had been holding back his anger, but the wolf came to the surface in one full blow and Remus had to ride out the pain of anger and sadness. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He hated Voldemort and all that he stood for.

"Remus, I know that this is hard for you, there is not telling what Voldemort has planned to do with Sirius," Albus said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? That is my best friend he's torturing, and here I am with no way to stop it! And what about Harry? We can't let Malfoy get his dirty hands on the boy," Remus said.

"I agree, Harry will have to stay here, Hogwarts is very safe," Albus said.

"I'm glad that is settled, but…what should I do? Should I sent back a reply?"

"Yes, do as you did back when you were seventeen, let nothing slip,"

"Yes, I'll go get a bag for Harry, he'll be needing some things," Remus stood.

"Will you be all right on your own?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Remus replied. And with that, he flooed back to the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was a very fast packer; he had learned during his travels that he had to be; especially with loads of Death Eater's on you're heals, you had to be fast. Remus put many clean pairs of clothing into the duffle bag; Harry's stag that he slept with every night, and a photograph of James and Lily. He also put a few more toy's in it and then zipped it up.

He was on his way to the fire place when the door bell of the house rang. Remus panicked for a moment, he hadn't felt the charms go off, he wondered how that could be. Only very strong magic could do that. Remus didn't bother to stay, he flooed as fast as he could as the front door of the house was kicked in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was waiting for Remus; "The Ministry is in the house," he said simply.

"I know, but…I panicked, I ran," Remus said.

"Sometime we must forget our courage and go with common sense," Albus said.

"Yes, too bad that didn't get through James' head, or Sirius',"

"Oh, James had as much common sense as you," Albus said.

"I have to dispute you on that," Remus muttered.

"Ah, I see you have Harry's things," Albus stood.

"Yes, but I can't go back to the house, well, not any time soon,"

"No, no, we can put you up here," Albus said.

They then left the office in favor of finding Minerva and Harry.

"We will speak of nothing about this matter if the ministry comes looking; I will make sure that you can get to Harry, you must hid in the Room of Requirement if worst comes to worst,"

"I know," Remus said.

"How did you do that?" a boyish voice squealed in delight. Remus knew that it was Harry. The two adult wizard's rounded the corner to see Harry petting a purring cat, or rather, a Professor McGonagall in her animagus form.

"Ah, I see you have introduced young Harry to Transfiguration," Albus laughed. McGonagall got to her feet and stretched before turning into her human form. She then glared at Albus.

"It amused him, at least," She muttered before picking Harry up.

"I'm showing Remus to their new quarter's then I would like to speak to you of…certain endeavors that must not come to fruition," Albus said.

McGonagall gave her assent and together they made their way down the halls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Harry's new accommodations were located deep in the bowels of Hogwarts; However, it was far away from the Slytherin parts of the dungeons. Harry was very enticed about this and said as much.

"This is so cool! Much better than my cupboard!"

"Cupboard? Harry?" Albus asked. Harry leaned over to the man but did not let go of Professor McGonagall.

"My room, it was the cupboard under the stairs! Everyday Aunt Petunia would wake me up and I'd make breakfast, but when I went to live with Uncle Moony and Godfather Padfoot, they didn't let me! Now I get to play and have fun!" Harry explained.

"Well, I'm glad that you like you're new life, Harry," Minerva said.

"Oh yes! Once, Uncle Moony turned Godfather Padfoot's hair pink! And they chased each other through the house!" Harry giggled. Remus looked rather ashamed, but he also had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, you know what they say," Albus looked at Remus with his eyes twinkling like always.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Once a Marauder, Always a Marauder," Remus supplied for the boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – (ducks things thrown her way, especially the knives) Hi! Look, I know that you all want Sirius back with his family as soon as possible. But, I decided that another development in plot was in order. I had to prioritize here! Remus and Harry would have been doomed if I had let Lucius get his dirty hands on them!

Ta,

Poppy


	12. Why?

A/N – (Peaks into room) are ya'll still mad at me? Okay; I hope ya'll like this update then. I am really getting into this! However, my timing has been a bit off and so, I will make sure to get Sirius back to Harry and Remus before I go on holiday on the sixteenth.

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 12**_

Sirius woke with a huge head ache; his back was killing him and he wondered why he was so cold. He opened his eyes, he was in the small cold cell that he had been in when he had first awakened in the Death Eater's strong hold. However, this time, there were a few others with him, but they were smirking, rather evilly, Sirius told himself as he sat up.

"Ah, I see that my good-for-nothing son has woken up," Mrs. Black said.

"What the hell do you want?" Sirius glared at her. Beside her was Mr. Black, the Regulus, even Bellatrix and Narcissa were there. Sirius was glad that he wasn't hanging in that room by his wrists any more. Dignity was better kept when you weren't being whipped to peaces!

"I've told you time and again, you little ingrate, that this would happen, if you had just joined when you were of age, this wouldn't have happened and you'd have been welcomed back into the family with open arms," Mr. Black said.

"_Open Arms?_" Sirius snorted; "Don't make me laugh!"

"You'll learn sooner or later; Lord Voldemort has given us permission to teach you some manners," Mr. Black informed his eldest son with a smirk. Sirius replied back with a smirk; "And who says that I'll learn?"

Mr. Black stepped forward then and slapped his son.

"You never were one to take insults gracefully, _Father_, it's a wonder to me how you always held back you're belt when I was younger," Sirius spat.

"You should be grateful," Mr. Black replied.

"Oh, I am, I'm grateful that you showed me such abhorrence! I'm grateful you hated my guts! And, I'm grateful that you beat me once I got back home after first year! I'm grateful that I was sorted in _Gryffindor_, and I'm glad that there was no way that you could get me into Slytherin!"

Mr. Black slapped Sirius again. That was it, it hit something inside the young man that he had been dealing with all his life. Sirius started laughing hysterically, like a mad man.

"If you think slapping me will get me to submit, than you're wrong! Gryffindor's don't submit, not even a Marauder will! Nothing will get me to take the dark mark, not ever!" Sirius yelled, he stood then. He was shirtless, blood still gushed form his back, but he was impassioned!

"Then let the torture begin," Bellatrix mustered with a smirk.

"Gladly," Sirius gave a smirk back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was hard.

It was painful.

It was horrible.

And some how, it gave Sirius the will to endure. Just to endure like he had endured his youth, like he had endured the First War, like he had endured six years of hell in Azkaban over a crime he did not commit. The memories that flitted through his head was not of Harry as a baby though. It was of himself. Being held to the ground by way of a spell, and being whipped repeatedly by his fathers favorite belt.

Of him being beaten by his mother because he had said something Gryffindor-ish. Of him enduring his younger brother laughter as he watched his taunting and his hatred; For a long time, Sirius had tried to do as they had said. He tried to be the perfect son, but he found himself lacking, and at this moment, being held under Crucio curse, he didn't care.

He didn't care how much pain he endured, it was worst during child hood; so much worst to never hear his own Mother say that she loved him. His Father demanding the best out of him and yet disappointed when Sirius messed up, but these were not the only memories.

His friends, Remus and James flitted up from time to time, they gave him words of encouragement. Even if his mind was playing tricks on him, he did not care, he did not care!

Sirius was gulping air as greedily as a child would some sweets; he did not know how long he had been tortured like this, but he did not care.

"Black! Out now!" someone ordered. Sirius, most painfully, got to his feet, but he swayed a bit before getting his balance back. He watched as his immediate family departed the cell and he was only left with Voldemort.

"Interesting show you put on," The Dark Lord said. Sirius couldn't find the words to answer the man. Voldemort snapped his fingers and two other Death Eater's entered the room. They enveloped Sirius in a black robe and made him lie down on the cot. They force-fed him many potions (which wasn't a feat at all, considering the condition that Sirius was in). Then they left.

"Why?" Sirius croaked as he began to feel even more sleepy than before.

"Because, there are some things that I wish to discuss with you," Voldemort said before departing. Sirius was left wondering what the man wanted to talk to him about. He hoped that Harry and Remus were all right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Do you know something that I don't?" Sirius Black, seventeen and fresh out of school, glared at the Head Master. Albus looked sad, his eye's not twinkling like usual._

_"Is this true? Did you order the deaths of those people? Of my friends?" Sirius growled._

_"Sirius, my boy, you don't know what you're talking about," Albus said._

_"THE HELL I DON'T! Don't bloody lie to me! Is what Voldemort said true? Was it you that ordered James and Lily and Harry dead?" Sirius stood from his chair._

_Albus adopted a hard look. Sirius waited, they both waited for long moments._

_"It is," Albus said, before he raised his wand and Sirius was thrown back into a wall. _

_Sirius knew no more as Albus walked towards him, mutter some sort of spell._

Sirius bolted awake and sat up; he sat up a bit too quickly and so pulled open some of the scabbing on his back. He didn't know why he suddenly remembered…whatever it was that he remembered. He thought back to the memory, tried to go beyond it, but it hurt. _Why?_ He wondered. It didn't make sense.

"Did you suddenly remember something?"

Sirius jumped; but then calmed a little when he saw that it was Voldemort who sat on the bed he had curled up on. Sirius gave the man a withering look.

"Will you please, not do that?"

"Maybe," Voldemort smirked, "What did you remember?"

Sirius debated telling the man; but then decided that he probably had no choice, and besides, it could have been a stupid dream of his doubts he sometimes harbored against the head master.

"I dreamt that Dumbledore ordered the murder of James and Lily, that you and I had a discussion about it at some point in time, and when I told Dumbledore, he did something to me with some sort of spell, but I couldn't remember what it was," Sirius explained.

Voldemort gave a sigh; "Sometimes I wished that I had killed that old coot when I had the chance,"

"Why?" Sirius asked. As long as they were having a civil conversation, it would keep him from any more torture. At least, he hoped.

"He always seems to ruin my plans,"

"Does that mean, then, that he actually talked about something along those lines and that I went to confront Dumbledore on it?"

"Yes, you had just given little Potter to Hagrid; it was then that I showed up, in order to protect my followers," Voldemort replied.

"What? James and Lily had the dark mark?" Sirius asked.

"Must we go through this again?" Voldemort glared at him.

"Well, if I remembered ever _having_ that conversation, I wouldn't be asking such questions, now would I?" Sirius shot back.

"Very well; Both James and Lily took the dark mark after they had gotten married; they didn't believe in Albus Dumbledore and they knew that it was not myself and my Death Eater's killing all of those people, it was actually Dumbledore's forces…

….They bungled some missions of Dumbledore's and passed information to me; they talked Wormtail into joining, they were going to talk to you about it, but you were adamant against it,"

"I didn't want to be like my no-good-family!" Sirius spat. The information hit him hard. James had seemed like he hated Voldemort just as much as Sirius. But, James working for that man? That was….unbelievable.

"I don't care for Muggles, that is true, but I don't kill innocents off just because it amuses me!"

"I…have no clue of what to say," Sirius muttered.

"Just stay here and think about it, I will bring down a pensive later and you can see all, I have some of James' memories," Voldemort stood. He left the room without another word.

Sirius watched the man as he left. _Was it possible?_ He asked himself. _Did James and Lily take the dark mark? Were they truly Death Eater's? did they not trust him because he was so impassioned against his family, against the word that he had been born into?_ Sirius sighed as these thoughts and more filtered through his head.

Next to him, a tray of food had been magicked and the food smelled good. Sirius found that he was starving, and so, without another doubt, he ate. He decided that the food was poisoned because Voldemort would have killed him by now if he did want the young Black dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort was not happy; not at all! He really did hate to have to torture anyone. But Sirius Black knew a lot, he knew a lot about Dumbledore and his bloody Order. If Sirius just believed in him and trusted him; than he would get the information he wanted.

Not to mention that he was telling the truth; he had the memories to prove it. He had extracted the memories from the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter. He had hoped to get there first, but Black had beat him to it and Hagrid had the baby to Dumbledore before he was able to say "Bob's my Uncle,"

Not that it mattered; the boy really wasn't that powerful at all; Albus just wanted the wizarding world to believe in such things! Voldemort had no connection to the child whatsoever! However, the boy must be more powerful than the average wizard; he had two powerful parents after all.

Voldemort stalked into his lair! He glared at the Death Eater's about him; his red eyed gaze finally falling upon Mr. Black and the rest of that family. Voldemort came to a stop in front of them.

"I did not give my permission for you to visit _HIM_, yet," Voldemort reminded them.

"I just wanted to see my little boy," Mrs. Black said.

"Of course, you wanted to see you're _little boy_ cower in front of you; to see him cry and wish for mercy, mercy that would not be given. It is a good thing that he is such a hard headed case!" Voldemort said in a deathly whisper.

"Now, get out of my sight before I decide to kill you," Voldemort said before turning away from Mr. and Mrs. Black, Regulus and the nieces. The four made a quick exit.

Voldemort sat on his thrown; planning what he was supposed to do next. Getting the Werewolf to trust him was most prudent. After all, Remus J. Lupin cared for his best friend. Lure Lupin to the lair, capture him and have them both witness the memories would probably work.

Probably? Most deffinantly was a better term for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – I know that this is a slow chapter. But it set's up for the rest of the fic. Did ya'll notice that it is now AU? Now, Voldemort and his followers are sort of good; though, they still do bad things from time to time. The whole Albus thing just came to me half way through this. I thought that since it was AU from the beginning, that I could do more for it! And besides, how many people have seen a very well written fic about Albus-being-the-bad-guy?

I guess I added another twist to this. So, what Voldemort and Sirius discussed; please take as the truth in this fiction. Albus ordered the Deaths of Lily and James (not because he found out that they were DE) but because heknew that Harry would become powerful if he (Dumbledore) trained him the way he wanted too at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore got Sirius out of Azkaban because he knew that Sirius hated Voldemort and would also teach Harry to hate the man. Though, maybe those plans are messed up now? Huh?

Okay, enough of my ramblings, please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	13. Interlude

A/N – Oh my! I have no clue what I'm to do now! I've got this whole big thing planned and it is so totally AU that it works for what I want! Personally, I like this plot!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 13**_

Remus couldn't sleep that night; the nagging feeling that something was amiss danced in his senses. He smelled many things that were not right, not right for Hogwarts at all. He sat in a chair by Harry's bed, watching as the little boy slept. Harry hadn't had many bad dreams over the three day's that they had been staying at Hogwarts.

Harry loved the castle; he wanted Remus to show him everything! Remus, of course, showed Harry a couple of hidden passageways and told him stories of the Marauder's. Harry loved these story's, he said he wanted to try some of the pranks out himself. Remus told him that he'd have plenty of time when he was older and at school himself.

The thing that bothered Remus now; were his own strange dreams. Dreams and James and Lily dressed in black robes with white masks, of them taking the dark mark and of them dying because of someone they trusted; someone that was not him, or Sirius or Peter…but dying at the hands of someone else.

Which hardly made sense, to be honest, Remus had wondered. He noticed that sometimes they were in a hurry to get someplace and that they either fire called him or Sirius and would ask for them to floo in seconds. This didn't happen often, but when it did, they seemed worried over something.

Remus had also noticed that sometimes they would rub their left arm at the crook of the elbow. He wondered why, and had asked them once but both James and Lily had adamantly told him that it was nothing. Sirius had his doubts as well, but adamantly refused to admit them.

Remus wondered if that was what made them all think that he was the traitor; he was the only dark creature in the Order, none of the Werewolf packs he had talked too wanted to be on Dumbledore's side. They had insinuated things, but…Remus hadn't understood the hints. In fact, he didn't even notice the hints till years later, after Sirius was in Azkaban and he was trying to get his friend out.

He noticed that Dumbledore seemed to doubt him just as much as his own friends had. But he hadn't understood that either. He had done what Dumbledore had told him to do. Sure, some times Remus refused, but that was only because he had deep ingrained senses of what was right and good.

He was lucky that he escaped some very dangerous situations because if he had been captured by Death Eater's…

Remus stood and paced about the room; was that what Dumbledore had done to Sirius? Had he sent Sirius on a fool hardy mission knowing that the Death Eater's would kill him, or torture him or something even more evil? Was there something else going on here than what met the eye?

Remus sighed; he didn't know why, but his senses were just screaming at him; screaming that there was danger. But, they were in Hogwarts, how dangerous could the school be? Unless….

Unless his dreams were true, unless these dreams really happened! But, how could someone inject visions into his head? He knew that was not possible, at least, no one he knew could do it! Remus stopped his pacing and stared out into the darkness of the room. If anyone could project their thoughts through out space and time it could only be Voldemort. Only the Dark Lord would try and lure him away from Harry because of…

_The truth…_his Werewolf senses whispered to him; it was near the full moon and the wolf inside him was raging to get out. This also meant that his senses were sharper than usual. But, could he really trust himself? Could he deal with the truth when he had been told something else entirely?

Remus didn't know what to believe in any more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort had his Death Eater's gathered in front of his throne; he himself was sitting on the throne and he was gazing thoughtfully at his follower's. Finally, after long moments of silence, Voldemort stirred.

"Severus, what news have you?"

"Master," Severus Snape knelt at his Master's feet, "The boy and the Werewolf are at Hogwarts, it seems that the Ministry had it in mind to have Harry adopted to a pureblood family," Severus reported.

"What has Dumbledore done?"

"He has given them safe haven, for now,"

"Good, good, easier for us to lure the Werewolf out," Voldemort nodded his head.

"And of the rumor of someone trying to take control of the ministry?"

"Black," Severus replied.

"Which one?"

"Orion and Belladonna Black, my Lord,"

"Just as I had it figured, very good, Severus," Voldemort smiled sadistically.

"Edward!" Voldemort called to a new Death Eater member, "You and you're brother will trail Orion and Belladonna Black, if they gain any power from the ministry…kill them…" Voldemort ordered. Edward and Mel Edward left the meeting.

Voldemort gave several other order's to his follower's; they needed to get Lupin out in the open so that they could 'talk' him into giving into their side. Severus was ordered to make many potions. Potions of which would make Voldemort's job all that much easier. Getting those two to believe the truth would be much easier with the potions.

Voldemort watched at his follower's left him; he needed to be alone. He was glad to be alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius couldn't sleep; he hurt still, his bloody family always liked to give him pain. It was hardly fair, but then again, when was anything fair? When did his family ever care about him? Well, they didn't! and they never would!

Sirius brought his thoughts away from his former family; he couldn't get it out of his head. How come hadn't noticed some memories missing? Memory charms were the hardest sort of charm to do. These charms were used to erase only one memory at a time, but of course, any wizard strong enough could erase whatever they wanted and the person they had done it too wouldn't even remember that! Either!

However, if Dumbledore had erased these memories, than could it be possible that the memories were false and that they had been planted there by Voldemort? Surely that Dark Lord could do that just as well as Dumbledore erasing the memories. The only problem here was…what was the truth?

Sirius sighed again as he lay on the cot; he was warm but still a bit uncomfortable. He wondered how he would handle whatever it was that Voldemort wanted him to see. Voldemort had said that it was James' memories, but, couldn't it also be a fabricated memory? It could be done; Sirius reminded himself. It wasn't that hard to do (after all, he had done it a couple of times himself). With a pop, food settled on the floor beside the bed. Sirius sat up and took the tray. He would eat it, since he was getting something regularly. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Remus,_

_Don't you just love getting post? Especially from me?_

_I know you do; I would just like to remind you that you have neglected on getting back to me with my other letter. However, I am glad to know that you are safe. Please, let's get together some time and talk._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Voldemort_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voldemort,_

_I apologize for forgetting to answer you're first letter; I had to get Harry to safety before the Ministry came and took him from me. They still do not like the idea of Werewolves caring for children; which is a rather shallow view if I may say so._

_I am not sure about a meeting._

_I may consider it if you will consider letting Sirius go free._

_Thank you for you're time,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, another boring chapter! Sorry, but heck, at least its short! However, this is to make it so that if I change plots in the middle of the next chapter or so, than it will still fit. There is a very, very huge clue in the Sirius part of this chapter. Go and re-read it. It has to do with…Memories!

Ta,

Poppy


	14. Conversations

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 14**_

Remus did not like this idea, oh no he did not! At all! Who in their right mind would risk Harry like this? Well, Dumbledore of course! Remus looked at the Head Master as if he had grown two heads.

"You're kidding! You can not do this! Harry trusts you!"

"There is no other way,' Dumbledore said.

"No! no way in heaven or hell will I let Harry go back to those Muggles! Or to Lucius Malfoy either! If Sirius were here…"

"But he isn't, and this is the best plan," Dumbledore interrupted.

"I won't stand for this!" Remus said, he turned his back and the Head Master and walked to the entrance of the office. Remus didn't know what to believe, but he did know what was right.

He stopped at the door; "And here, I also though I could trust you as well," were Remus' last words to the Head Master before he left to go collect Harry.

However, there were other plans in process.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remus got to their quarters; Harry was no where in site, his bag of clothes and toy's were gone as was the little boy. There were signs of trouble in the room as things were moved to the floor, as if they had been thrown in order to keep whoever it was at bay.

"Harry? Where are you/ it's me, it's Uncle Moony," Remus called out, his wand in his hand. There was silence and the little boy was no where to be found. Remus sat on the edge of the bed, hope had left him now. He had figured that since Harry was with him that he could some how live through all the trouble, that he could some how get Sirius back, and that some how, they could live a very happy life.

But now…that didn't seem likely.

"The boy is long gone,"

"What?" Remus looked up to see Severus entering from a secret passage.

"Potter has gone back to those Muggles, I'm afraid," Severus said.

"This is wonderful, that was why Dumbledore kept me up there so long, in order to keep me from interfering,"

"That seems to be the case,"

"Looks like I'll need to come up with something clever; Dumbledore will be watching Harry and Muggles closely now,"

"He has all ready set up more protection charms and Order members are in the area as well,"

"Wonderful,"

"I'm order to take you to him," Severus said.

"What?"

"Lord Voldemort want's to talk to you," Severus said.

Remus looked at the man for a moment, he then stood and went to his own apartment. He took out one of his better patched robes and put them on. He then handed his wand to Severus.

"I trust you," Remus said. Then, Severus led him down the secret tunnel. Remus didn't feel good about this in the least, but at least he was doing something. If they ever got out of this, Remus promised, he would make sure that Harry would never have to be ripped away from them again. EVER!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was scared; he didn't like the yelling, and he didn't like being hit. He had trusted Uncle Moony and Godfather Padfoot and they had taken care of him and never touched him in anger. They hugged him and tucked him into bed and had kissed him. They were his parents (even if his real parents were gone).

But now, they were no where in site, and he was stuck in the cupboard again. The door had been locked and the light stolen from him. Godfather Padfoot never shut the door, and there was always the castle night light on for him. Uncle Moony always made sure that his Pajama's were warm and that the cover's had a heating charm on them at night.

Harry sniffled a bit; he hugged his stuffed stag to his chest and closed his eyes; at least with his eyes closed the darkness of the cupboard was bearable. With his eyes closed he could go through his memories of Godfather Padfoot and Uncle Moony. He could pretend that he was with them and that they were all having fun!

Harry fell asleep, pretending that he was sitting in Padfoot's lap, with his Godfather hugging him tightly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort looked happy to see Remus; it hadn't taken long for Severus and Remus to get to the Dark Lord's manor; Severus knelt, then he handed the wand over to Voldemort. He was then ordered to leave the room, as were all the other Death Eater's. Voldemort had nothing to fear of Remus, since the Werewolf had no weapon to speak of.

"So, you finally decided to adopt some sense I see,"

"I really didn't have choice," Remus replied.

"Do tell, I'm in the mood for a story or two," Voldemort said.

"Dumbledore….he took Harry from me, but I didn't know it…I don't know where he out the child," Remus said.

"I see," Voldemort gazed long at the man before him, "It was bound to happen; with Sirius a prisoner here, and you not having all the rights of any other wizard…well…better safe then sorry,"

"I know, but it took us forever to get Harry to even ask us a question without him flinching away! What if _he_ put Harry with his Muggle Relatives again? I can't let them lay a hand on the child, he's too innocent,"

"He is also powerful, he could become a great wizard with the right amount of training, making him go through hard times would also make the boy hard hearted and trustworthy to those he believes rescued him,"

"Does this mean…that he'll forget about us? That he'll believe that we betrayed him?"

"Possibly, unless something isn't done soon,"

"And what could I possibly do? There are better charms on the house now, and Order members are watching,"

"I will answer that question, but first, you must go and visit Black; then, I have something to show you both," Voldemort said, then he snapped his fingers. A masked Death Eater bowed at Voldemort's feet.

"Show Mr. Lupin to the dungeons, he and Mr. Black have a few things to discuss,"

Remus didn't say anything as he was led away from Voldemort. The man looked ugly, but Remus could have sworn that he was saddened by the news Remus had told him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Padfoot?" Remus shook his friend awake. Sirius looked haggard and in pain.

"M-moony? What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Where is Harry?"

"Calm down, Padfoot, I'm fine…"

"But?"

"Harry isn't with me,"

"Where is he?"

"He…he's been taken, I'm not sure where but possibly taken backto his muggle relatives,"

"Who authorized that?"

"Dumbledore…"

"What?" Sirius bound to his feet.

"Sirius, calm down, we can still get Harry back!"

"Really? How?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something!" Remus stood as well.

The two friends looked at each other; they just could not believe what was happening. Things were messed up and they didn't know how to fix it. Whenever they didn't know what to do they would always go to James. He had the best ideas and he knew exactly how to make them feel better.

"Do you think that we should….?"

"Take the dark mark?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean…what if we can get Harry and live with relative peace?" Sirius paced about the small room; Remus sat on the cot, taking in what Sirius had just said.

"It's all a matter of trust, I don't know if I should, or can, trust Dumbledore anymore," Remus muttered.

"I have that same feeling," Sirius agreed.

"However, maybe we should wait, and see what Voldemort has to say,"

Before Sirius could say anything; the door to the cell opened and Severus stood there, "Lord Voldemort is ready for you, both of you," Severus sneered, Remus rolled his eyes. Looks as if Severus had a lapse in character earlier in the day.

Remus stood, "After you, Padfoot,"

"With pleasure, Moony,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time; Remus and Sirius were led to a room not very far from the dungeons. The room was big, and in the middle, sat a pensive. The room was lit by torches with magical fire. There were no other furniture in the room and Voldemort stood in front of the pensive, pouring something into it. He turned and smiled at the two men.

"Ah, Gentlemen, glad you decided to come, step this way, we have a lot of memories to go through," Voldemort beckoned them. Sirius looked at Remus, the Werewolf was uncertain.

"A Marauder never leaves a Marauder behind…"

"I'll follow you," Remus smiled a little. The two decided to face whatever the future held with Gryffindor pride and courage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – I am not happy with the ending to this part! It's kind of cheesy! Oh well, I'll fix that later. Right now, I have nothing else put! Please enjoy!

Ta,

Poppy


	15. The Pencive

A/N – Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of day's. I had a friend over and we had other things going! Please enjoy this chapter!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 15**_

"Severus, I need you to take over watch from March, he fell ill today and can't look over the child," Albus Dumbledore looked at his most trusted Potions Master. Severus had been expecting this, and was glad to finally be able to go through with the plan.

"Very well, how long do you intend for me to be a useless lamp post?" Severus asked.

"Only till March is better," Albus said.

"Fine, I'll leave this moment, the sooner this is done the better!" Severus said, he turned to leave but Albus stopped him.

"And please, make sure the boy is kept safe,"

"Very well," Severus nodded then left. This mission had come to him by chance, it was a bit early to do anything, but Severus was sure that this would be his one and only chance to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb and get Harry to safety with his rightful guardians.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Sirius waited as once again, Voldemort added something to the water in the pensive. They hoped to see the truth; Sirius and Remus couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the whole thing. They had been told, for many long years, that Voldemort was a murderer and deserved death. But, what if what Voldemort said was true? Well, there was only one way to find out…

"Ready?" Voldemort turned red eyes to the two younger wizards in front him.

"Yes," Remus answered for both of them, the three of them entered the pensive; but, only one of them knew what would be found there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"James?" Lily's voice floated from the kitchen, their guests had just left and the small family was finally left alone; no longer were they under the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore and those that they had called friends all their school day's._

_"Yes, Sweetheart?" James replied as he made his way over to baby Harry who was playing on the floor with his stuffed stag. He swiped the baby into his arms and Harry laughed happily as he hugged his father._

_"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Lily asked, as she came into the living room. Her green eyes held back remorse at their adamant betrayal._

_"We are doing what we think is right, no one can judge us for that," James said._

_"I know, but, shouldn't Remus and Sirius know?"_

_"I've been thinking…but I don't know how to approach the subject," James shook his head. Harry gurgled at him._

_"I understand, Sirius doesn't like anything to do with our Lord, or his follower's," Lily sighed._

_"But, what am I to tell him when he's bound before us and he recognizes me? Am I to break it to him then and hurt him more? Or should I tell him now, before we go into hiding and hurt him still?" James asked._

_"You are so caring, no wonder I fell for you…"_

_James brought Lily close and embraced her; Harry took up a bit of his Mum's hair and pulled, Lily laughed and kissed both of the men before her._

_"We had better drop Harry off at Sirius', there is that meeting tonight," she said._

_"I'm glad we got a bit of a heads up, how do they expect us to show up without having a place for Harry to go?" James joked._

_"Honey, shut up," Lily laughed as she took Harry upstairs in order to change him before they set of for Sirius and Remus' place._

Sirius looked to Remus; "Well, now we know why they had us baby-sit that night, James couldn't come up with a good reason," Sirius muttered.

"And here I thought it was because you kept bugging them about it," Remus raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, however, they were thrust into another memory.

_James and Lily had been waiting in the darkened room for a while now, Lily held her son close to her, she was protective of the baby while James was protective of the both of them._

_"Honey, are you sure about this?" Lily asked._

_"How else will we protect Harry from Dumbledore? I watched those muggles being killed, and it wasn't Death Eater's who were doing it," James shook his head._

_"How could they?" Lily whispered._

_"I…don't know, but they did and they made sure that their victims knew," James said, his voice void of any feelings._

_"James, will we survive this?"_

_"Maybe…maybe not…but we can at least make sure that Harry does," James said, he looked down at his son who was sleeping peacefully in Lily's arms._

_"James, Lily, we're ready for you," Bellatrix came up to them, the ritual room had to be ready for the up-coming rituals for entrance into the fold._

_"What about Harry?" Lily asked._

_"I'll take him, don't worry, Draco is in the nursery up stairs, Harry can join him," Bellatrix said. Lily looked to James, who nodded his head. She gave Harry to Bellatrix who pointed them into a room before she disappeared up a tunnel. The Riddle house was massive, the under ground vaults were perfect for any Death Eater meetings._

_James and Lily entered the room; James took his wife's hand, they had to do this. Voldemort waited for them, they knelt at his feet, their heads bowed and ready for anything._

_"It won't hurt, despite what you have been told…" Voldemort said._

_He then closed his eyes, the Death Eater's in the room formed a circle and held hands. Voldemort started to say something, it was strange and calming though quite understandable. The room began to glow a deep dark red, James did not understand what was happening, and he felt dizzy and was ready to throw up. Lily fell to her side, clutching her stomach. Neither of them noticed the passing of time; but as suddenly as the sickness came upon them, it left, and on their arm was the dark mark._

_"Welcome, James and Lily Potter, to the fold," Voldemort smiled upon them._

"Wow, what was that?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, but it is an ancient spell," Remus replied.

"It is so ancient that not many wizards know about it," Voldemort supplied. Sirius let out a low whistle. Another memory was upon them then.

_"Padfoot! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" James had a rather annoyed look on his face. The bathroom was covered in bubbles, Sirius himself was soaked and Harry was laughing as he took a bath. Sirius grinned sheepishly._

_"Come on, Prongs, Harry loves bubble baths!"_

_"I know that, but did you have to cover the whole bathroom?" James raised an eyebrow._

_"Not my fault! I was playing with Harry and somehow, the bubbles multiplied…and here we are," Sirius grinned._

_"All right, fine, don't tell me, let's just get this cleaned up," James sighed. _

_For a few moments, there was silence, except for Harry cooing as he played while Sirius and James cleaned the bathroom up._

_"Umm...Padfoot, what do you think of Death Eater's?" James asked._

_"Why are you asking me? You know I hate them," Sirius said, a look of perplex on his face._

_"Yes, but, what if they had their reason's for doing…whatever it was that they did?"_

_"I don't know…why do you ask?"_

_"What if, you found out that someone you knew was a Death Eater?"_

_"No one I know would do that! Why are you asking James?"_

_"I don't know, I just started wondering," James shrugged._

_"Do you know something? Something that I need to know?" Sirius stopped his friend from turning away by placing his hand on James' shoulder._

_"I want you to know, Sirius, that I am glad that you are my best friend," James smiled._

_"I know, buddy, and so are you," Sirius smiled, but a nagging feeling still made him feel as if he was missing something._

"That happened right after the ritual, James always valued you're friendship," Voldemort said with a sigh, his red eyes going blank for a moment as he remembered something from his own past.

"I never knew…" Sirius said, his head bowed, willing away the tears that came up unbidden.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evening fell over Little Whining; the houses of Privet Drive darkening, but small yellow patches of light fell out of the windows onto the green grass. The streets were dark, the moon was not yet full, but would be in a week or so. It was a clam night, and all was normal…well…at least as normal as it ever would be with a wizard in the vicinity.

Severus Snape watched quietly from underneath the Invisibility Cloak he had with him. Voldemort would supply his follower's with whatever they needed. When Severus came up with his plan, it was dependant on the Invisibility Cloak. It would be easy for the plan to go through since Severus was the only wizard on the job.

He hoped that Harry would be all right; he had never gotten the chance to be with the child much, Harry went into hiding with his parents after James and Lily took the mark; At first they were going to have Sirius Black be their secret keeper, he was just as strong as James and would never let slip their location. But Black had a laps in judgment and had talked James into excepting Peter as the secret keeper.

Severus knew that no matter whom the secret keeper was, Dumbledore would have found out anyway and had them killed. That would never change, and Harry would have gone to the muggles anyway. But, Severus had promised Voldemort to bring the child to Black and Lupin as soon as he possibly could.

But watching what was going on in the house, almost made it impossible for him to stay still and wait for the opportune moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry quietly brought the tea into the room; Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching television while they waited for their before bed snack. Harry carefully poured the tea, not spilling drop, which was amazing, considering that the tea pot was heavy. He handed the cups to Aunt Petunia first, as he had been taught, and then Uncle Vernon, Dudley did not like being last, when Harry handed the cup to him, Dudley hit it out of his hand. The tea cup shattered and the beverage marred the white rug with a thick, brown spot.

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DONG!" Vernon roared.

"I didn't meant too.."

"Didn't mean too? I'll show you!" Vernon stood, he back handed Harry across the face before he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and dragged him out of the room, he threw the boy into the cupboard and slammed the door, then locked it.

Harry was in completer darkness; tears welled up in his eyes, he was alone, in pain and un loved, what had he done in his short life in order to deserve all of this? Why had it been him? Why couldn't he just have died with his parents? Death was easy.

Harry gulped down the knot in his throat; _But what about Godfather Sirius? And Uncle Moony? What would they do with out me? They'll come for me! Or they'll get someone else to come for me! I'm sure of it! They love me!_ Harry yelled at himself.

This one thought made Harry smiled; he was loved, and he knew he would always be loved, all he had to do was find the strength to survive while he waited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All right," Sirius began, they were once again in between memories and Sirius was beginning to lose patience.

"Please tell me that there is a point to all this?"

"Padfoot!" Remus whacked his friend upside the head.

"Holy crap! Moony!"

"Stop, both of you, this next memory will clear this all up," Voldemort sighed.

"Good," Sirius muttered, Remus hit him again.

_The night was dark; James and Lily had just gotten back from a Death Eater meeting; they remove their black robes and masks. They hid them in their safe. It was the best place to keep such things, as it was out in the open, but hidden behind a Gryffindor tapestry that James had gotten after he had left Hogwarts._

_"This time was bad, so many people died, what are we going to do? We can't protect everyone," Lily said. James yawned._

_"I know, but let's worry about it in the morning," James said. Lily slapped him playfully on the arm._

_"You always do that, procrastinate till it's too late,"_

_"That's why you love me so much," James raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh, shut up! I'm going to go get Harry," Lily said. She stepped to the fire place and threw some floo powder in, then she was on her way to picking Harry up._

_James sighed and sat down on the couch; he was tired after being on a mission for week and a half and then having to go on another one. He was glad, that so far, that Dumbledore had yet to figure out the double life that he and Lily were living._

_"James?" the young man whirled from his seat to face the wizard that stood in front of the fire place. **How had he been able to get here?** James asked himself._

_"Albus? What is it? How did you find out where we hid?" James asked, his hand itched to get his wand from the pocket of his robes. But he dared not move. Dumbledore's face was hard._

_"I hadn't expected you to betray me, Pettigrew, yes, but not you," Dumbledore said._

_"What are you talking about" James asked. He backed away as Dumbledore came up to him. James saw that the older man held his wand in his hand. _

_"Albus, what are you going to do? What if I am not who you think I am?" _

_"I will take care of it," Dumbledore said._

_"What are you going to do?" _

_Albus did not reply, instead he raised his wand, just as a spell flew from the wand, James dogged to the side, the spell went wide and harmlessly hit the wall behind him._

_"Albus, stop! What the bloody hell?" that last was uttered under considerable pain. Dumbledore had James pinned to the ground. James struggled against the binding spell._

_"Let me up!"_

_"Not till you answer my questions," Albus said with danger in his voice._

_"Go ahead, go ahead and torture me, I don't care!" James yelled._

_"You don't know what I can do…" _

_Hours later, Lily came home to find her husband sobbing on the ground, almost completely broken. _

"I can't believe it…" Remus muttered.

"And yet, there it is,"

"In deed," Remus nodded, they were suddenly dispelled from the pensive. The room was as dark as before but that did not bother the friends.

"When can we sign up?" Sirius asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Good grief, that was long, I know that maybe the pensive thing was a bit HBP, but that was the only way I could get across what I wanted. I hope you all liked this! Thank you for reading!

Ta,

Poppy


	16. A Risk Worth Taking

A/N – Okay, this may seem a bit _Severitus_ but it isn't! I just hope it isn't cheesy! LOL

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 16**_

Severus growled as he watched the young child being back handed and then thrown into a broom closet; He was a lot of things, he had done a lot of bad things in his life, most that he wanted to forget but was always reminded of; however, never had he hurt a child. Now he at least understood why Black and Lupin were so intent on getting the young boy out of the house. The boy may have been a _Potter_ but he was only six years old, he did not deserve such treatment!

Severus walked to the front door, he took off the Invisibility Cloak; then he straightened his robes and made sure that he could get to his wand when he needed too; he then knocked on the door. For a few moments, there was no answer, he was just about to knock again when the horse-like woman answered.

"Yes?" Petunia Dursley asked the stranger.

"I am here for Potter," Severus muttered and pushed his way into the house. He didn't get far before Vernon Dursley stood in his way.

"What do you want? Get out of my house!"

"I will all too gladly get out once I have completed my mission, out of my way you over grown slug!" Severus held his wand in the man's face, Vernon whimpered and stepped back. Severus pushed past and un-locked the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter shielded his eyes as light fell onto him. His stuffed toy was tucked under his chin; there was no trace of the boy's things.

"Harry? I'm Professor Snape, I'm here to take you back to you're Godfather," Severus explained. His voice was harsh, but Harry was used to that.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Of course, where are you're things?" Severus asked, the toy in Harry's arms looked a bit burnt around the edges and the boy's clothes (even after a few day's) had some holes in the elbows and knees.

"Uncle Vernon burnt it all up!" Harry stood, Severus backed away from the door and beckoned the child out. Harry was glad, he hated closets.

"Oh?"

"But this survived! I don't know how! Uncle Moony would know," Harry said.

"It's and anti-burn charm, some wizards charm their houses to not burn down, maybe someone put one on you're toy," Severus explained. Heck, he knew things too!

"We need to go now, before it's too late," Severus took the childs arm.

"We won't take him back again! Not for anything!" Vernon said angrily, his face turning an ugly puce.

"He isn't coming back, no matter what happens," Severus replied.

Severus led the boy outside; they hurried down the darkened street before Severus turned and picked the boy up. Then he apparated away; he had just sealed his fate with Albus Dumbledore, but he hardly cared. Children needed love, not punishment for something that was not their fault.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked up at the house; it was huge, with towers and lot's of windows. The garden was dead, and the paint peeled off in patches. A lightning bold lit up the sky, which made the house look like a vampire's home. Severus pulled on the boy's hand gently.

"It's all right, Black and Lupin are waiting for you," he said. They stepped up onto the wretched wrap around porch and entered the house. Bellatrix was in the front hallway.

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think it wise to leave it any longer," Severus said.

"Just wait till Dumbledore gets you, he'll be mad," Bellatrix sighed.

"Why?"

The grown-ups looked at the child, Harry shifted back a little afraid that one of them might hit him. He was surprised when neither made a move, but instead, explained the situation.

"Dumbledore doesn't like what we do," Bellatrix explained.

"Where is Black and Lupin?" Severus asked.

"With Our Lord, they are taking the mark; they know how important it is to protect little Harry," Bellatrix stooped in front of the little boy.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Harry couldn't remember the last time he ate, so he nodded his head.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said politely. Bellatrix raised her head to look at Severus, who shrugged his shoulders. She held her hand out to Harry.

"I haven't seen you since James and Lily brought you here once, when they took the mark," Bellatrix said, Harry took her hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's how we identify those who belong with our group, you're Godfather and Uncle are getting it as we speak, they'll see you as soon as possible," Bellatrix explained.

"Why didn't they come and get me? Don't they want me anymore?" Harry asked.

"Harry," this time Severus knelt down to look into the emerald eyes.

"Black and Lupin are in trouble with Dumbledore, they couldn't get you because then they would have been caught and you would have had to stay with you're Uncle,"

"Oh, so they sent you?"

"Well, sort of, but you need to eat something," Severus stood up.

"I'm going to fetch a nutrition potion, he is quite thin," Severus said before going up the stairs. Bellatrix shook her head.

"Come, there is still some dinner left," she said, she took Harry's hand and led him to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this!" Sirius kept muttering as he climbed the stairs to the kitchen.

"Sirius, please stop, this will work out all for the best," Remus said.

"I know, but….Dumbledore! come on! How come we didn't see it in the first place?"

"We didn't see a lot of things, and you missed my fury little problem for two years, so, don't feel bad about it," Remus sighed.

"I know…" Sirius stopped in his tracks and Remus had to step back or fall down the stairs.

"Sirius what is it?" was all the time Remus had to ask before Sirius bound into the kitchen.

"HARRY!" Sirius picked the boy up and swung him around. Harry giggled and hugged his Godfather back.

"Godfather Padfoot! Uncle Moony!" Harry couldn't say anything more, he hugged Sirius again before wiggling out of his grip and going to Remus. Remus hugged him just as fiercely as Sirius.

"Pronglet, are you all right?" Remus asked.

"Uh-huh! Poffsor Snap gave me some medicine but it was yucky!" Harry giggled.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Remus corrected, but ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's what I said! Snap!"

"All right you two, let Harry eat," Bellatrix said, her hands on her hips. Remus colored a little. He picked Harry up and sat him in his seat. Sirius, mean while, loaded Harry's plate up.

"Bella is right, why didn't those bloody muggles feed you?" Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, don't swear," Remus whacked his friend.

"OUCH! Moony, don't do that!"

"Padfoot, I'm going to wash you're mouth out with soap!"

"You can try," Sirius muttered, Remus hit him again, but Sirius ducked.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes, this is Harry," Remus smiled at Voldemort.

"Harry, this is Lord Voldemort," Remus directed Harry's attention the red eyed man.

"Hi," Harry said, his eyes as big as bowls, he had no clue what to do.

"Do not worry, Little One, I will not hurt you, Bellatrix, can you please watch him," Voldemort asked.

"Of course,"

"Good, Sirius, Remus please come with me," Voldemort led the way out of the kitchen. Sirius promised to be back as did Remus and then they hurried to catch up with their new 'Boss'.

"There is no way you can stay in England any longer; Any time now they will find out that Potter is gone and go searching for him, I'm afraid his things are lost, and you can't return to you're former dwelling," Voldemort explained.

"What should we do then?" Sirius asked.

"Leave the country?"

"Precisely," Voldemort nodded his head.

"Where would we go?" Sirius asked.

"My parent's house? It's quite secluded, the nearest town is fifty miles from the house, but…I'd rather not have to put my parent's in that position, they're both pretty sick," Remus said.

"I was thinking of France, but I have safe houses there, Harry wouldn't be under the jurisdiction of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic here if he went to France," Voldemort said.

"What about the French Ministry of Magic?" Sirius asked.

"I control the French Ministry, do not worry, they won't give you any trouble, and if they do, just report back to me, in fact, I want a report every week," Voldemort stepped into the drawing room, other Death Eater's joined him.

"Do we have to change names or something?" Sirius asked.

"With the French Ministry between us and the England Ministry, I don't think that'll be much of a problem, the only problem I'm thinking of is Dumbledore, he knows about you know what," Remus said to his friend.

"Damn, I forgot about that! How come he knew anyway?"

"Why are you asking me? You were the one who went running through the school as a Grim," Remus shrugged.

"You're going to live in a safe house; the floo connects to here only," Voldemort said.

"First thing to go if we get attacked; of course, we'd send Harry through first," Sirius said. Remus agreed.

"You understand that if you get Caught by Dumbledore, that you're dead? He'll kill you or send you to Azkaban," Severus cut in.

"We know, but it's a risk we'd take for Harry," Remus said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been put to bed long before the small meeting broke up; Remus, knowing his way about France more than his friend, went ahead to meet with the French Minister of Magic and the Head Master Mistress of Beauxbatons French School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as soon as the meeting had closed. Sirius mean while talked over some fine details with Severus and Voldemort.

"Let me get this straight, the floo of the safe house only connects here? Right, so then…Once Harry is through, one of us will follow and the other will blow up the fire place? Perfect," Sirius said, not really talking to Snape or Voldemort.

"You have holes in that plan," Severus noted.

"Sure, the only hole is that I'll have to pay the piper when Dumbledore gets his hands on me, but I'm not worried about that," Sirius waved his hand.

"But, I am," Voldemort said.

"What? Why?" Sirius was taken aback.

"If you fall into Dumbledore's hands than where would that leave Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Merlin's beard! I hadn't thought of that!" Sirius whacked himself since Remus wasn't there to do it.

"Obviously," Severus rolled his eyes.

"So, I'll just have to come up with a contingency plan," Sirius muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"I suggest that if anything happens to you, Remus or maybe Severus, gets custody of the child till you get out or we get you out," Voldemort said.

"Remus is a Lycanthrope, Harry will have to have some place to be on full moon nights," Sirius said.

"The full moon will come in a few day's, I suggest we get you all settled down in the safe house and charm the basement to keep Lupin from escaping," Severus said.

"Very good idea!" Sirius said, then he gave a mischievous smile Snape's way.

"So, _Snap_, want to help?" Sirius asked; Snape glared at him.

"It's not my fault that Potter can't say my name! I'm surprised he can even say yours," Severus crossed his arms.

"Ha! He hasn't even tried! I do wish he'd drop the _Godfather_ part thought, Padfoot would do just fine," Sirius sighed.

"Come, let us adjourn to our rooms for the night," Voldemort said, rather, ordered, Sirius and Severus marched up the stairs. Intent on some sleep before they had to do anything else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – There you go! The family…is sort of back to together….Well, at least Harry is away from the Dursley's!


	17. Arival at the Safe House

A/N – Well, this is getting pretty good, huh? I want to thank everyone who has kept up with my fic. I know that the plot is whacked out and over done, but I do hope (and by all replies to this I find that I may be doing a good job) that this fic is original, so, Without further pleasantries made, let the story continue!

A/N (2) -- Sorry, but I wanted to post this last night but the bloody document thing-ie wouldn't let me! but, here it is! enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 17**_

Remus Lupin was glad to see that the French Minister of Magic's office was not overwhelming to nay visitors; It was quant, in fact, with a secretary in the corner of the room with parchment and quill at the ready; the carpet was a nice rich shade of red, there was a black leather couch and a love seat of the same black leather. A coffee table sat between the love seat and couch. There was a side table filled with refreshments, and plants hung from the ceiling.

The Minister, however, was a woman, she was in her mid forties (not quite old for a witch in fact), with black hair that she wore in a bun, she had dark brown eyes, and she wore light blue robes with a nice cross pendant.

"Mr. Lupin, what a pleasant surprise," Minister Muriel Gervais said in perfect English, but with a hint of French accent.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Remus gave a small smile.

"Not at all, please sit, would you like some tea?" Muriel asked.

"Yes, please," Remus replied. A few moments later, both adults had their tea cups and a plate of cookies in front of them.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise?" Muriel asked.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to come and talk to you over protection for a young wizard,"

"Oh? What does Lord Voldemort want me to do?" Muriel asked.

"He wants you to head off any searches that Dumbledore, and the English Ministry, may conduct in France, it is imperative that Harry Potter is not found by either parties," Remus said.

"Why is that? If you don't mind telling me, that is?"

"Dumbledore…he….I can't say it yet, though I know it be true, he has done some things that he has pinned on Lord Voldemort,"

"I see, I will make sure that no one looks into it, though, I should inform you that Dumbledore has all ready contacted me by owl; he wants my Auror's to inform him of anyone matching a description of 'Harry Potter' who may be here,"

"He isn't going to go out in public, that would be down right idiotic of us," Remus muttered. Muriel laughed good naturedly.

"I understand, do not worry, they will not bother you, Lord Voldemort practically owns us, not that we mind, we have known for a while that Head Master Dumbledore isn't telling everyone everything that we need to know; not to mention killing innocent people," Muriel sighed.

"Yes, I have recently found that out and still cannot believe it,"

"Do not worry, things will turn out all right in the end; have you given a thought to Potter's schooling?"

"Er—sort of, but not much," Remus said.

"Please, get in touch with our school, I am sure he will be welcomed there," Muriel said, standing up. Remus stood too and they exchanged kisses on both cheeks.

"Thank you," Remus said.

"Do not trouble yourself over it, I would have done it even if you had come," Muriel laughed.

Remus left the office with a huge smile, he knew that this plan would work, it was just as perfect as when he and his best friends had come up with their plan's to steal into the forbidden section of the library at Hogwarts in order to find out how one exactly becomes and Animagus. This was more dangerous, of course, they'd be killed or put into Azkaban for this (the dark mark was enough proof of their 'betrayal') but Remus did not care, as long as Harry was safe…well…that was all that mattered in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muriel looked down at the parchment in front of her; It was a reply to Dumbledore's letter that she had gotten just before her impromptu meeting with Remus, the man was nice, though a bit worn about the edges. He was handsome too, and that bode well for him.

She giggled a bit, but pushed those thoughts out of her head, she had no time for men, no matter who they be; She read over the letter once more, just to make sure that it was vague and perfect for her Lord's plan's.

_Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_I am afraid to say that there are no reports of little Harry Potter, as of yet._

_My sympathies to you in you're plight. I shall keep you posted if anything becomes of the boy._

_Good day_

_Muriel Gervais_

_(Minister of Magic, France)_

Muriel sighed, she then folded up her letter and out her seal on it; she put it in her out tray for it to be sent off in the morning when her personal assistant came to collect her out going post. She then sat back in her chair, things were going to get interesting to say the least.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius Black was looking about the small safe house; it had three bedrooms, one equipped for a child while the others for the adults. The sitting room had old sofa's of an ugly brown color, the coffee table had a broken leg and the wall paper was peeling off. Sirius went about the room transfiguring things as he went like it was a second habit of some sort. This put a smirk on most of the Slytherins faces.

"It's nice, just a bit of fixing up," Sirius muttered as he transfigured the sofas into a newer version of themselves, but red this time around. He grinned at the Slytherins, he may be a Death Eater now, but he was still all Gryffindor at heart!

Harry took his own look around the dilapidated house; he rather liked it, it was cozy, and it lacked the cleanliness that his Aunt insisted upon. Harry smiled at that thought, Uncle Moony and Godfather Padfoot didn't clean up the way his Aunt did; and they used their sticks while say some funny words and everything would vanish! It was a neat trick!

"…Should get you settled in, Lupin should be coming around soon," Severus was saying, but at that moment, Lupin was propelled through the fire place. He swiped at the ash, but smiled at them all anyway.

"How'd it go, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Perfect, Minister Gervais was very nice, assured me that she wouldn't give Dumbledore a chance in hell of finding us, however, those weren't her words," Remus replied.

"Ooooh! You met a girl! Go Moony! So…when will you ask her out?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, Remus looked sheepish, but then glared at his friend.

"Padfoot, if you aren't careful I'm going to turn you hair into a terrible shade of pink!"

"You can try!" Sirius sing songed, Harry giggled. The grown ups looked at each other, Harry hid his face in the nearest person's robes (Severus') but he still giggled a little.

"Haven't heard that sound in a while, Pronglet, what do you say we go see you're room?" Sirius asked, he held out his hand. Harry took it and they went off.

"He really has taken all this responsibility to heart, hasn't he?" Bella asked.

"Yes, mind, he still doesn't like his parent's, but that hardly stops him," Remus said.

"No need to worry about them; Lord Voldemort has taken care of it, Aunt and Uncle won't bother Sirius for a while," Bella shrugged.

"Good, I'd hate to have to hex them," Remus muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore was not happy, not happy at all; Harry Potter had escaped him and it was all his fault! If he hadn't sent Sirius after those Death Eater's in the first place than none of this would have happened. Remus and Severus had also disappeared and Albus knew why.

Severus was in on Voldemort's plan all along; he had stolen the child from the muggles, and now there was no sign of the three of them. Dumbledore fantasized about ringing Snape's neck! His most trusted Potions Master had betrayed him, and he hadn't thought to have thought about that in the first place!

Now, he had to find the boy; if he grew up with that lot…there was no telling what Harry Potter would think about him, Albus was almost sure that Harry would hate him and listen to his side of the story.

_But look at what you have done to the child…_his inner voice said.

**Leave me alone!** Albus yelled; _You only have yourself to blame for this mess; should have kept Black and Lupin on a very short leash…_

It was then that Albus promised himself that he would get his hands on Harry Potter, no matter what!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat quietly at the table; he listened as the adults talked above him, he really didn't understand a thing they said, but he really didn't want too anyway. All he knew was that something bad had happened and that some people would get hurt if they were found out. _But why would they be hurt in the first place?_ Harry asked himself.

"Harry?" it was Remus, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Harry mumbled, but he wasn't, he felt sick, and he didn't really know why. He sighed as he picked at the food in front of him. The adults had finished their lunch, but Harry didn't eat anything at all.

"Are you sure? You look a bit peeked to me," Remus said, he brushed Harry's bangs away and gently felt the child's for head. Remus gave a small click of his tongue before he called Sirius' attention to the situation.

"Padfoot, I think Harry's sick,"

"What? Does he have a fever?" Sirius asked, he made his way around the table and knelt next to Harry's chair, he also felt the boy's forehead.

"I think so, do we have any mild fever potions around?" Remus asked.

"Won't be too hard to make, let's get you to bed," Sirius said, that last part was directed to Harry. Harry clung to his guardian, he just wanted to be held.

"Moony, could you…"

"What? There is a perfectly capable potions master in the room and you ask _him_ to make a potion that could go wrong with the slightest mistake?" Severus glared.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Remus retorted.

"Oh? Did you happen to forget the growth serum? You added newt's eyes instead of bat wings, it blew up in you're face and that rat Pettigrew shrunk to an inch in size," Severus reminded Remus coolly, with a smirk on his face.

"I blame you for that one," Remus muttered.

"All right, Severus can make the bloody potion, honestly!" Sirius muttered as he walked out of the room, intent on getting Harry situated in his bed room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, I know what I want to do, and it will come, but this happens to be another _set up_ chapter! Well, maybe the next one too…oh heck! I don't know! I'm getting aggravated with this whole bloody thing! Have you ever run into that part where you know what you want to do and yet you can't seem to GET there? I guess that is what one call's writer's block but it isn't a potion and so I have no clue why I am getting upset over it!

Sorry for my little fit, I just needed to get that out. I hope you like this! BY the way, what do you all think of a Remus/OC romance? It just hit me when I was writing that scene with Muriel and Remus that it could work. I mean…well….okay, I wasn't planning on any romance here, and I don't know…okay, I'll abandon that thought, for now….

Ta,

Poppy


	18. Wizard Pox

A/N – Wow, can you believe this? I am at part 18 all ready, this is soooo cool! Please enjoy and thank you all for reading!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secrets**_

_**Part 18**_

Harry did not feel good, not only was he dizzy all of a sudden, but he also felt like he would throw up at any second. Sirius quickly changed the boy into some pajama's that Bellatrix had supplied for Harry. It was then, that he noticed the green boils.

"Oh, Severus! Come look at this would you!" Sirius yelled at the open door.

"What is it no you…!" Severus trailed off when he saw Harry.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'll have other potions to brew, look in the medicine cabinet and see if you can't find some sort of lotion to put on it," Severus instructed then left the room.

"Godfather Padfoot, what is the matter with me? Why do I feel so itchy?" Harry asked, Sirius stopped Harry from scratching the boils.

"You have _Wizard Pox_, it is sort of like what Muggle children get with their own Chicken Pox but in this case…" just then Harry sneezed, and Sirius was blown half way across the room, he landed in a weird heap on the floor and a snap could be heard.

Seconds later, Remus and Bellatrix were in the room.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Ouch," Sirius stood, "Harry has Wizard Pox, he blew me half way across the room and I think my arm is broken," Sirius said, looking at his arm.

"I know what to do," Bellatrix said.

"I'll look over Harry," Remus said, Sirius nodded and he let Bellatrix pull him out of the room.

"Uncle Moony? Was what I did…bad?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not, the illness that you have just makes you're magic hard to control, so, if you sneeze, for example, something will happen by use of you're magic; that was why Sirius was thrown across the room, it was a complete accident that his arm was broken, but don't worry, Bellatrix can fix it," Remus said.

"Am I going to be punished?" Harry asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Remus sat on the bed beside him and pulled the boy into his lap.

"Of course not, you couldn't control it," Remus said.

"Oh, so…will Padfoot be all right?"

"Yes, he will be, now, let's get you some lotion," Remus said, he patted Harry on the head in a loving manner before settling the child on the bed and going to the joined bathroom to fetch some lotion.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Muriel glared at the white bearded man that had fire called her; she was not happy, one would think that the Head Master had better things to do than go looking for way ward students.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Muriel said.

"I believe you do," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"Think what you will, but you have no power over me or the French Ministry, so, basically, you have to play by our rules," Muriel smirked. Dumbledore lost a bit of the sparkle in his eyes. Muriel wasn't going to fall into any traps that the Head Master may have set for her; she would not betray Remus.

"Dumbledore, even if I did know where _they_ are, I would not tell you, and do you want to know why?"

"Muriel…"

"No! listen to me! I never did like what you were planning to do to that poor boy, I did not stand for it then and I do not stand for it now! Forget it, you are not getting anything out of me and if you even think of setting one bloody foot in France, I will have you arrested faster than you can say 'Quidditch'!" Muriel yelled, and then she slammed the floo connection closed with a sharp **bang**.

Muriel stood from the stuffed wing back chair; she glared threateningly at the fireplace before pacing a circle around her office. She had probably said too much, but, she did not give any clues to the bloody man. He would certainly send out a search party for the three 'escapees' but Muriel was sure that they wouldn't get far. She all ready had her people on the problem.

Anyone that was from England that had just arrived in France would be searched and maybe even administered Vertruserum if they were found suspicious enough. Muriel had no problem with the administration of the drug; it may have been a French thing, but she hardly cared what the other Ministries thought of her and how she managed the French Ministry.

Muriel opened the floo connection again and called her Master.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Muriel? What have you found out?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore fire called me, he asked if I knew where Black, Lupin and the Potter boy were hidden out,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that if I did know where they were that I wouldn't tell him because I didn't (and still don't) agree with what he wants to do to little Harry Potter," Muriel replied.

"Good, good, with any luck the old coot will think that they are in Russia," Voldemort smirked.

"I hope that helps, I'll do what I can to get Dumbledore off their trail for as long as possible," Muriel said.

"Very well, report to me if Dumbledore fire calls again," Voldemort ordered, Muriel nodded and then the floo connection was broken, leaving Voldemort to smirk at his victory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BANG! SMACK! CRASH!

"OUCH! Bella that hurts!"

"Oh! Don't be such a baby! Honestly Sirius, you've had worse injuries!"

"Yeah? Well…you could be gentle!"

"I AM! Now sit still!"

Remus cringed as he heard more things getting broken, it would not be a very easy nor a fun job to clean that all up; but at this moment, he hardly cared, he was slathering on as much lotion as he could onto Harry's front and back and legs and arms and face. Remus hadn't seen a worse case of Wizard Pox's since James had then in their fourth year at Hogwarts!

"Moony! Save me!" Sirius yelled as he ran into the room and slammed the door behind him, barley keeping Bellatrix out.

"SIRIUS LEIGH BLACK! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Hell no! you'll just twist my arm again!"

"Sirius, stop being such a baby!"

"If anyone is a baby it's you!"

"What? Why I'm going to rip you're arm off!"

"Padfoot! Bellatrix! Stop his right now! Padfoot, open the bloody door!" Remus glared. Harry looked from Padfoot to Moony and back again. He hadn't seen anything like this before, not even when they were living at the other house.

"Fine," Sirius muttered and he swung the door open. Bellatrix jumped at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Sirius, you are such a git!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Like I care," Sirius muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later, Sirius' arm was bandaged and Severus had just completed the fever potion, there was nothing else he could do for Harry till he went back to the Riddle house to gather more potions ingredients.

"Now all we have to do is get him to drink it," Severus told Remus; they stood in the kitchen.

"It doesn't help that Sirius said something about how bad it tastes," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that Harry will take it for you, I need to go back to H.Q. and get more of my ingredients; I don't have any Wizard Pox vaccinations ready and it will take me a day to get it done,"

"That will be fine, we'll give Harry the fever reducer potion and keep lathering the lotion on; Sirius is doing it now, Harry likes listening to our old school stories, he's all ready asked me if I couldn't teach him how to animate snowmen and such,"

"I'll be going then, expect me the day after tomorrow," Severus said, before he made his way to the fireplace in the sitting room, moments later Severus Snape was gone. Remus turned to a cabinet and got out a glass that he filled with water.

With glass and potion in hand he made his way across the small house to Harry's room.

"…and then! Moony does this thing with his wand! And Malfoy's hair turned puke green!" Sirius waved his hands about.

"Yuck!" Harry cried with a face.

"You said it, kid! And then I turn his robes pink! And James, you're Dad, cursed him to sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' and do the moves at the same time! It was so funny that it was the talk of the houses for weeks!"

"You also got two weeks worth of detention," Remus put in.

"That's beside the point," Sirius waved him off.

"I've got the potion that Harry needs to take,"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This will make you feel better, Severus has gone back to the Riddle house to make the vaccination that will help to get rid of the Wizard Pox, after that, we need to get you all the vaccinations that you have missed," Remus replied, he unstopped the potion bottle and poured it into the glass of water.

He handed Harry the glass that was now a pale green in color because of the potion; Harry looked at Remus before drinking from the glass, he found that the taste of the potion wasn't so bad and so drained it.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"It's a trick my Mum used on me, though you can't use it with every potion, but it is ideal with Fever reducing potions," Remus explained.

"Wow, my Mum never did such a thing," Sirius muttered.

"No, she fed you poison," Remus dead paned, Sirius didn't crack a laugh at that; for it actually happened.

"I'm tired! Padfoot, will you tell me another story?" Harry asked, he handed the glass back to Remus who made his exit from the room, leaving Sirius to regale Harry with one of their full moon adventures.

_Speaking of Full Moon's, I need to get the basement settled and get the other protective charms up before then, now….where did I put that book…?_ Remus asked himself as he went in search of an old book that Voldemort had lent him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Hi! Wow, an update, don't ya'll feel special! I know that it is really, really stupid and maybe a bit boring, but I had fun writing it and I guess that is all that matters! I would have updated this morning but I needed to go to work, I was cleaning the whole time and my hands are still brown from all the stuff that I cleaned!

Please review! I really would like to know what you all think?

Ta,

Poppy


	19. Of Full Moons and Moogles

A/N – Hello everyone! I am going on vacation tomorrow and will be gone for two weeks, so this will be the LAST update for that time. But do not worry, I will have some chapters written up and when I do get back I will make sure to upload them all for you! With that in mind, please enjoy.

By the way, I switched to 'Tom' when I refer to Lord Voldemort, but only because it is easier to type! Lol! but sometimes the Characters will say 'Voldemort', but it's practically the same thing!

ALSO! Go check out **All I want for Christmas** it is a present for everyone who has reviewed this fic! Enjoy that one too and please leave a review!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

**_Part 19_**

When Lupin finally got the basement all ready, he sat down heavily in a chair beside the fire place; the full moon was waning and soon he would be a slavering beast! Remus had put several strong silencing charms on the basement, and he had doubled the repelling charms on the basement door. All that needed to be done was the locks on the door. Sirius would do that.

"Moony? Are you all right?" speaking of which, Sirius quietly entered the sitting room and sat on the floor across from his best friend.

"I'm fine, but I always feel sick around full moon,"

"I know; I wish I could be there with you, but…"

"You need to stay with Harry, Severus will be around tomorrow evening with the anti-biotic potions in a week, Harry should be as good as new," Remus smiled.

"Yes, I'm just surprised that he hasn't gotten sick before this, I mean, with the way he was living at those blasted muggles house and everything…"

"Sirius, don't blame yourself, if you should blame anyone, you should blame me,"

"Why?"

"I should have stayed with Harry when Dumbledore called me up to his office; I should have done something to make sure that Harry hadn't been taken away,"

"It isn't you're fault either, Moony, you trusted Dumbledore and he betrayed you, he betrayed me, he doesn't deserve our trust,"

"I know, but tell me why I can't help but feel guilty? I mean, he let me come to school and he knew I was a Werewolf, he knew that I was dangerous and yet he still let me come,"

"He just did that so you would feel indebted to him,"

"I was thinking along those same lines, but…am I?"

"No," at this, Sirius got onto his knees and hugged his friend about the shoulders.

"No, you're not, Dumbledore is trying to control you with these feelings, please don't leave me? Please don't leave Harry? We need you," Sirius pulled back.

Remus smiled at him; "I won't, I won't ever leave you all if I can help it,"

"Good, now, want some tea? Harry is sleeping and you need something," Sirius said. The two stood and went to the kitchen, a friendly silence hanging about them as they moved through their new home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He must take this every two hours," Severus pulled out a huge bottle full of grey-green slime, "Its lemon flavored, that was the only flavor that works with this potion,"

The potion in question was one of many that Harry would have to take, it was thick slimy goo and Sirius made a face. Yet, he knew that somehow he would need to get Harry to take the stuff. Severus glared at Sirius but didn't say a thing.

"This is a calming potion, only give it to the child if he is very upset, some times Wizard Pox can make them hallucinate strange things,"

"Right," Sirius nodded his head, he remembered when Regulus had Wizard Pox during his summer before fifth year, that hadn't been pleasant for anyone involved.

"And these…" Severus pulled out several other potions, but each had a name on them, but not Harry's; "These are for Lupin, Werewolves have a tendency to be stubborn after a full moon, just slip the sleeping potion to him first and then you can take care of his wounds, if you need my help, just fire call, I'll be at the Riddle House," Severus said.

"Thank you, Remus won't like it, but I think it'll help," Sirius said.

"I figured that while I was brewing anyway, that I aught to do something for Lupin," Severus glared.

"Awww! Sevvie! You are such a softie!" Sirius said, he threw his arms around Severus.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!"

"Sevvie, Sevvie, Sevvie! Sssshhhhssshhhh, you'll wake Harry," Sirius laughed, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Black," Severus glared and then he entered the fireplace and was gone in a flash of green light.

"Did Severus just leave?" Remus asked, Sirius jumped, almost dropping all of the potions, but he had wonderful reflexes and saved them just in time.

"Yes, he had something to do for Voldemort and so he had to leave, but he left detailed instructions for everything!" Sirius waved a load of parchment under Remus' nose.

"Good, I don't think I'll be able to help you much this evening or tomorrow to be exact," Remus sighed.

"Hey! I may act like I'm ten! But I can handle this!" Sirius pouted.

"Sure you can!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Moony, now, let's get the basement ready," Sirius said, he went first to the bath room and dropped off the potions before checking on Harry. Harry was sleeping, his stuffed stage snuggling under his chin and blankets pulled up to his shoulders.

Sirius smiled; he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moony howled! He could smell them! He could smell the human's! but one smell was very, very musky, that of a dog, almost. While the other smelled like a deer, a male deer. But, Prongs was dead! The smell of the young one was not that of Prongs…maybe Prongs had offspring, maybe….

Moony didn't know, but that smell was driving him wild! His protective side came into play! And he howled again, he wanted to get to the young one, he wanted to smell the young one and he wanted to feed the young one. However, here was something else about the young ones smell…..was the young one sick? Maybe….? But Moony couldn't tell without actually seeing the child.

He howled once more, and ran at the basement door; the charms that had been out on the door, threw Moony back, he landed hard against the wall and then rolled down to the floor where his breath whooshed out of him in a loud "Whoof!"

Moony whined then, he could smell Padfoot, but the large black dog was no where in site, there wasn't anyone here with him, and he felt lonely, he always felt lonely. He could remember the last time he was so lonely but over the last year Padfoot had always been there with him.

Moony let out a loud, long, lonely howl…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius didn't like what he was hearing, which, mainly, wasn't anything. Remus had put up strong silencing charms on the basement, and had explained that he didn't want Harry to get scared. Sirius had to admit that was a very good idea, Werewolves were scary! If you were human, but other animals didn't feel all that threatened.

Mainly because Werewolves went after human's as prey most of the time; Sirius had no doubt that Moony could smell him and Harry even if he was in the basement and even though Harry hadn't been down there.

"Padfoot…?"

"Hey Kid, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked, he reached for the bottle of green slime and a spoon that he had set on the bed side table.

"Better, but still tired," Harry replied.

"Here, this will make you feel better," Sirius said, he poured the potion into the spoon. Harry took it without complaint.

"This is the first time anyone has every taken care of me when I was sick," Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia never wanted to take care of me, but you and Moony have and I'm happy that I am here with you and not back at the _Moogles_ house," Harry explained in a very serious manner.

"Muggles," Sirius corrected.

"That's what I said, Moogles!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, kid, if you aren't careful you'll turn out to be a Minni-Moony,"

"Moony is so cool! He can do that swish and flick thing to make things float!"

"Oh, so Moony is cool and I'm second rate?" Sirius gasped and fell on to his side on the bed.

"You're cool too! You can make jokes and make me laugh!"

"Well, good!" Sirius sat up, now, how about a story…lets see, what have I not told you…?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon Moony! Please! Let me help you?" Sirius winged as he watched Remus trying to bandage himself up, which was a hard feat, but Remus had plenty of practice at.

"I can do it," Remus huffed.

"Fine, how about I get you some tea?"

"All right," Remus acquiesced, Sirius hid his smirk as he bound off into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Remus' tea was ready, Sirius took out the clear liquid that had been bottled by Severus. This was a very powerful sleeping potion, it should give Sirius enough time to get Remus to bed and all of his wounds cleaned and bandaged.

Sirius poured the potion into the tea with a smirk; Remus would never know what hit him!

"Here you are Remmy!" Sirius said as he walked back into the sitting room, Remus wasn't any farther along, Sirius knew he'd get it when Remus came around, but this was what best friends do anyway! So, Remus couldn't be all that mad at him when he did wake up.

"Thank you," Remus said with a sigh, he took the cup and drained it in one gulp. Remus went back to his bandaging; Sirius sat on the floor before him and just stared. It was then that Remus noticed that the room was spinning and that his mind kept drifting off.

"S-Sirius…?" Remus couldn't finish his question before his eyes closed and his body went limp, before his mind shut down with sleep, he felt strong hands pick him up.

"It's all right Moony, I'll take care of you, what are best friends for anyway?"

That was all Remus heard before he fell into a deep, calming sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle Remmy? Are you alright?" a small, tentative voice came through the fog that blocked Remus' head. Remus groaned a bit, the feeling in his damaged hand was coming back, and his ankle felt better, but…he knew that it had been broken and that he hadn't even gotten around to it yet. What could have happened?

"He'll be fine kid, he just needs to wake up, I didn't know how long that potion lasted, but I didn't know it would last this long," Remus heard Sirius say.

"H-how long…?"

"A day and a half," Sirius replied gently, Remus opened his eyes to a sun lit room. A soft breeze coming in through the window, and Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uncle Moony sleep for a very long time," Harry said, tears in his eyes, "I wasn't sure you would wake up,"

"It's all right, Young One, I'm all right, see? I'm awake now," Remus said, he sat up, with help form Sirius.

"Look, Remus, I slipped you a sleeping potion, but it was only because I wanted to help and I knew that you wouldn't let me…"

"It's all right, Padfoot, but you still owe me!" Remus smirked.

"Yes, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Is the Werewolf alive?" a call from the sitting room startled the trio.

"In here!" Sirius yelled. Remus groaned and lay his head back on the may pillows decorating his bed.

"Hmmm…I see that it was a rough night," Severus said, he held a satchel in his hands.

"Most any full moon night is rough," Remus said.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his eyebrows slanted upwards and a pout was on his lips.

"Harry, its sort of hard to explain…" Remus started.

"Try,' Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you see…I'm a Werewolf….when the Full Moon comes, that's once a month, I turn into a dangerous animal," Remus said.

"But, you're nice!" Harry cried.

"Of course he is! Remus is nice! He turns into an animal is all," Sirius tried his hand at explaining it to Harry.

"Oh? So…you're nice when an animal too?"

"Yes, Harry, exactly," Remus smiled.

"That's all right then!" Harry smiled.

"Come on, kid, let us take you back to your own bed, Sevvie-Poo needs to look over Uncle Moony," Sirius held out his hand, Harry took it. Severus took a swipe at Sirius' hand but the man ducked.

Severus went about muttering under his breath as he set up his supplies; Remus caught phrases such as – "Don't know where he gets it from!" , "Bloody Black, can't help but pun-around with names!" and "Wish I could hex him…"

"I do as well, Sirius can be a bit immature at times," Remus agreed.

"Well, at least we are on the right page," Severus said.

"Now, what did you do to you're hand?" he asked, unwrapping the gauze.

"Chewed it, probably," Remus said.

"What is it with Mutt's and chewing on things?" Severus asked. Remus chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor? Well, I never would have guessed by the way you go dourly about the place," Remus smiled. Severus got a look at the wound, the hand was still bleeding, and it needed stitches.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain," Severus said, and then he took out a sterilized needle and some thread. Remus obediently drank the potion. It must have been a strong pain killer potion, for it put him right to sleep.

Severus smirked; the Werewolf had no idea what sort of potion he drank, he would be out for quite some time, but he had made a mess of himself and needed to be healed as soon as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What news have you?' Tom Riddle asked Bellatrix Lestrange, she was bowing before him, but looked up in order to give her report.

"My Aunt and Uncle have made contact with Fudge, they are black mailing him in order to get him to step down and name my Uncle his successor," she said.

"What about the search for Harry Potter and his guardians?" Tom asked.

"Muriel has held them off but Dumbledore is getting closer to the truth, he has sent a team to the northern hemisphere of France,"

"Hmmm…that will ruin everything….make sure to put out that Harry Potter and his guardians were seen in Germany, I don't want those meddling Order members to catch him or Black and Lupin," Tom said.

"As you wish it, My Lord, it shall be done," Bellatrix said, she then stodd and ran out of the room, she had a job to do.

"Lucius, inform Snape, Black and Lupin of these turn of events, make sure that they know not to go out at all, not for anything,"

"As you wish, My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, he also exited the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean? They're getting closer?" Black asked, Malfoy sneered at him.

"You know exactly what I mean, the Order is getting close and Voldemort doesn't want you to go out, for anything, if you do need something just contact someone at the Riddle House and we'll get it for you," Lucius replied.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Sirius growled, and then started pacing in front of the fire place.

"They are insistent on finding you, we are putting it out that you were spotted in Germany, they should follow that, and we'll make sure that someone will glimpse you," Lucius said.

"How?"

"Polly juice potion of course!" Severus snapped.

"That means….but what about the kid? You can't put a kid in that sort of situation!" Sirius cried.

"We aren't, we are going to make sure that someone, a wizard no less, will either see you or Lupin, and then they'll report to the Ministry; it's the perfect plan," Severus said.

"Right, it is actually, it'd be funny too if I could see Fudge's face when he found out it was a prank!" Sirius smiled evilly.

"You're going to need our hair," Remus said from his bed. He was not allowed up, under pain of death, but that didn't mean that he couldn't contribute to the conversation.

"Yes, we will," Lucius said. Sirius crossed to the door, he looked down the hall and saw that Harry was playing with his stag in his bedroom. He then closed the door slightly.

"There is some things that I need picked up," Sirius said to Lucius.

"What is it?"

"Birthday presents, Harry's birthday is soon, just in two day's! we need something for him, I don't think he's had a birthday since his first," Sirius said.

"We'll see what we can do,' Lucius said.

"Thank you," Sirius smiled.

"We must go," Severus said to Lucius, who nodded.

"…And you!' Severus turned to Remus, "If you even think of getting out of that bed, Sirius has permission to put you under _Petrificus Totalus_," Severus glared.

"I understand," Remus smiled at him. Then the two left without another word, though Severus did glare at Remus and Sirius gave a wink to the Slytherin who-wasn't-such-a-bad-guy-after-all-but-still-a-git!

"Well, you heard the man!" Sirius sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then go get me a book!" Remus replied. Sirius laughed and bound out of the room in search of a book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – This is the longest chapter yet! I am so excited! This is so cool! All right, Like I said, this is the LAST update for two weeks, I'm sorry, but it has to be, but hey! At least you all have something to read before you all go to you're relatives for Christmas! LOL

See ya'll!

Ta,

Poppy

_I'm a man,_

_But I can change…_

_If I have too,_

_I guess…_

_**The Man's Prayer from "The Red Green Show" on PBS**_


	20. Not Quite the End

A/N – Howdy! I had a wonderful Christmas with family and was able to finish up this fic and start another that would and will continue the story. I figured that since there are a whole bunch of other things happening that I should do something! Anyway, this was supposed to be two chapters, so you'd also get a part 21, but I thought it best to blend the two into one whole chapter! Please enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**_

_**Part 20**_

It was dark in the room; the blinds were shut but a bit of sun light streamed in where it could. Creeping its way across the wood floor and over the lump that lay buried in blankets on what is called the bed. The lump, as it turned out, also had a horn that sounded like a Moose mating call. Bellowing out through the nose, and rattling any knickknacks that had found their way into the room.

However, the door opened and the room found a new occupant that was not afraid of the sound, for he had heard it many times before and knew who made such a sound, and it was no Moose, he could tell you that!

Harry Potter, his hair a birds nest from sleeping (not that it ever got better, but it was more mussed than usual) had a smile on his face, he was glad that there was no need to take the awful potions that Padfoot insisted on! He tip toed across the room and came at a stop at the lump.

"PADFOOOOOOOTTTTT! WAKE UP AN' LOOK AT THIS!" Harry yelled as he jumped onto the bed. The lump – Er—Sirius woke out of sleep with a curse. He heard a gasping sound from the little boy on his lap.

"Oooooh! Padfoot said a bad word!" Harry cried, hands over his mouth and his green eyes as wide as plates. Sirius groaned.

"It's all right, when you are as old as me, than you're allowed to say things, but till you're….twenty-nine, you can't, hear me?" Sirius explained.

"Uh-huh!" Harry nodded his head.

"Now, what was it that you wanted, kid?"

"Look at this! Look! The spot's are gone an' I don't itch any more!" Harry cried happily. Sirius smiled and mussed up Harry's hair, which didn't really do anything but add to the problem.

"I guess you're better than, you really threw me a loop when you got sick like that," Sirius said.

"I didn't mean too!"

"I know you didn't, it's all right…" Sirius hugged Harry to him, the little boy hugged his Godfather back, searching for the comfort that he had been bereft off for his six years of life.

"Thank you," Harry muttered into Sirius' shoulder.

"No need to thank me, you deserve love," Sirius whispered back. Harry didn't felt as if he deserved it, but he hoped that what Sirius said was the truth and that he wouldn't have to worry about losing anything ever again…

At least, he hoped….

0000000000000000000000000000

"How did he take it?" Remus asked; he was still bed ridden, but Sirius was at least an exceptional cook, so Remus did not have to worry if he'd poisoned them all accidentally. Sirius looked a bit sad.

"That kid has gone through a lot; He still can't believe that we're here, when I'm in another room he tends to peak around the corner, and sometimes he just stares at me, and you," Sirius said.

"I'd noticed, he's also very quiet," Remus said.

"I'm not sure what the is from, but I'm not sure if I want to know,"

"We don't, trust me, we don't want to know, and Harry just wants to forget," Remus replied.

"All right…" Sirius looked towards the door of Remus' room, he went out to the hall for a moment to make sure that Harry wasn't anywhere near by.

"I sent Harry to his room to make you a get well card, so act surprised; anyway, I was thinking that we should have a huge party for Harry!" Sirius said.

"Indeed, that would be nice, who would come?" Remus asked.

"I've all ready invited Severus, Knott, Crabbe, Goyle, the Malfoy's – they have a kid just the same age as Harry, only a bit older, two months I think, and Bellatrix and Voldemort, well, I at least extended the invitation to him," Sirius explained.

"Do you know what Harry's favorite food is?" Remus asked.

"He said he had never had sweets before, I think we should go with chocolate, everyone likes chocolate!" Sirius replied.

"Indeed, well, I think this is a great plan, who is helping you get all that you need?"

"Lucius and Severus are, they're even picking up the presents, they've had more experience than I have at shopping for kid's, I'll pay them back once my vault is un-frozen," Sirius said.

"We could pay them back using mine, I think there is enough," Remus said.

"Remie, no offence mate, but you hardly have enough to buy new robes, there is no way you have enough to pay for a top of the line broom, and other Quidditch stuff not to mention, books and clothes and anything else they're going to be getting, trust me, I've talked this over with them and we have a binding magical agreement," Sirius said, waving off Remus' offer.

"Oh, well, if it's all right with you…"

"Of course it is, besides, I can't go to Diagon Alley and get all that stuff any way, Voldemort would have a hissy fit!" Sirius laughed.

"Please, don't make any jokes like that in front of Voldemort," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I won't, I can be Slytherin when I want to be," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Uncle Moony! Look at what I made for you!' Harry cried, he ran into the room waving a piece of blue construction paper. Remus helped his sit on the bed so that they could both see the picture.

On it was a picture of Remus (a title and an arrow pointed to a stick figure with ragged robes on) who was laying in a stick bed, beside him was a puppy dog (or so Remus – the real wizard—assumed) and a little boy with huge round glasses on it. At the top, written very messily was the legend – **_Get better sooner!_**

"Oh my, Harry this is wonderful! One of these day's someone is going to hang it in a museum and everyone will want to see it!" Remus said quite seriously.

"I did it all by myself!" Harry said happily.

"You did a wonderful job! I hadn't known you could spell," Remus smiled.

"I was really good in secondary school! I got an 'A' in class! But…Aunt Petunia said that I'd better not do so good next time,"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Cousin Dudley didn't do so good, he got failed," Harry replied.

"Harry, do you understand that we are very proud that you got such a wonderful grade in class?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head 'no'.

"Well, we are, you are just as smart as James, maybe even more so than him," Remus said.

"Really?" Harry's eyes got huge!

"Yes, silly! James was very clever and I am sure you are as well, you're Aunt and Uncle just couldn't see that, but we do, and we want you to explore that talent," Remus replied.

"All right!" Harry smiled.

"We love you," Remus said, hugging Harry, Sirius joined in.

Moments later, a slight coughing from the door interrupted their family time;

"Can you proceed with this fluff some other time?" came a rolling voice.

"Can you stop being a prat long enough to appreciate the intricate workings of family?" Remus replied.

"Good one, Mate!" Sirius slapped Remus on the back.

"I don't get it," Harry said as he watched the adults laugh at their jokes.

"Don't worry, no one ever does understand the Mutt and the Wolf," Lucius said.

"So, are we going to set up or what?" Sirius asked, getting off the bed.

"Severus is here to check on Remus, while he's doing that we can set things up,"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, jumping from bed.

"We're setting up for a party," Sirius said.

"Who's party?"

"You're of course! You're turned seven last night!" Sirius replied scandalized that his own godson had forgotten.

"Oh…? Oh! I forgot," Harry shrugged his shoulder's.

"Oh my Merlin! He forgot his own birthday!" Sirius gasped then fell to the floor in mock-faint.

"Black! Get off the floor! You two can play later," Lucius ordered, Sirius stood up laughing.

"Do you have to ruin everything?"

"Sirius, stop being immature and go set up, otherwise there will be nothing to do later when everyone arrives," Remus put in.

"Come on! Let's go! I've never had a birthday party before!" Harry jumped up and down.

"All right, all right," Sirius relented and hand in hand, Sirius and Harry followed Lucius to the sitting room in order to get things set up.

0000000000000000

"I see that you took my threat seriously," Severus said as he undid the bandages around Remus' ankle. Remus groaned.

"Please, don't say that word, I've learned to stay away from it! Why Mrs. Black gave her son a name people could pun-around with, I'll never know," Remus said.

"He is quite opposite of his name, isn't he?" Severus asked.

"You've no idea, you didn't live with him for seven years," Remus shook his head.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Severus asked.

"Well, there was that time when…."

_"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Sirius winged._

_"No way! The old bird will have you're head!" Remus replied, shocked at his friends plan, but in hind sight, he knew he shouldn't have been as shocked._

_"He isn't going to fall over dead!" Sirius complained._

_"No, but he might die of shock!" James snickered from the chair he sat in._

_"Prongs, it'll be hysterical!"_

_"…and we haven't done anything to him for a while….."_

_"Oh fine! Go have you're fun, but if anyone finds out…."_

_"Don't worry, Moony! We'll be careful," Sirius said, and with that, he and James were out of the Gryffindor common room before anyone could say "Bob's you're Uncle"_

_Moments later, a large black dog bound into the Great Hall, it growled at the nearest students (HufflePuff's) before running beneath their table, the table shook and the food fell from the plates, mussing up the table and the student's. The dog then ran across the room and jumped onto the Slytherins table, food flew everywhere as the dog ran down the table. It then jumped off the end. The dog must have been special, because it flew threw the air, and landed on top of Slughorn. The Professor fell backwards as the dog landed on him. The dog didn't waist a second as it bound into a side passage way that lead away from the Great Hall._

_Sirius leaned against a wall, laughing his butt off; James ran up to him, also laughing. They were in the Honey Dukes passage; they knew that they were safe there._

_"Did you see that? Brilliant!" James said between bouts of laughter._

_"That was one of my most brilliant plans ever!" Sirius howled (pun intended)_

_"You guy's! are you off you're rockers or what? That was really stupid!" Remus yelled at them, he had come with James but he was fuming instead of laughing._

_"Don't worry, Remie, we weren't caught and no one will know what happened anyway! I mean, c'mon, there must be lot's of **Black** dogs about in the forest," Sirius raised his eyebrows._

_"Sure, and a Werewolf has taken up residence in Gryffindor tower, brilliant Padfoot, could you be even more stupid?" Remus crossed his arms._

_"In five years, you'll be laughing about this, and then you'd owe me a galleon!" Sirius said before he bound down the tunnel back to the school._

"…and when you got to the fifth year?" Severus asked.

"He was in Azkaban, but I did laugh, and I sent him a letter with a galleon in it," Remus replied with a smile.

"It was quite brilliant, but I wished he'd gone after McGonagall instead of Slughorn," Severus sighed.

"Gryffindor's go after Slytherins, you should know that," Remus quirked and eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I know," Severus smirked, he never smiled, he always smirked!

000000000000000000000000

"I do not know where they might be, and the French Ministry is not helping!" Fudge said.

"I know, I have tried talking to Muriel, but she refuses to answer me or take any fire call's," Albus replied.

"That Potter boy is our only hope for power, we need to control him," Fudge muttered.

"I know that as well," Albus nodded his head.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"We are still searching, Tonks and Mad-Eye are on it as we speak, but they may not find a thing," Albus shrugged.

"Well, guess what I found out? Harry Potter has been put on the Beauxbatons school registry, when he turn's eleven he's going to school in FRANCE!"

"What? Well, that is surprising…but not acceptable, Harry Potter has had his name down for Hogwarts since the day he was born," Albus said.

"Look's like Black and Lupin won't stand for you're meddling any longer,"

"We must step up our search immediately," Albus said.

"I'm sending out a team of Auror's, they'll know what to do," Fudge said, then the floo call was over.

Albus sat back in his chair; the more help the better, he decided, if Harry Potter was allowed to be trained differently, there was no telling what he would believe. He needed to believe that the things Voldemort preached was truly evil, at this rate, the boy wouldn't care one wit about the whole damnable affair.

A quandary indeed…..

0000000000000000000

"Go on," Remus encouraged the young boy; Draco Malfoy stood besides Harry. Meanwhile, Harry wasn't sure what to do, he had seen Dudley do it before; but he hadn't had a cake before.

"Just blow out the candles and male a wish, but don't tell anyone!" Draco said helpfully. Harry nodded and he took a deep breath. He blew out the candles with a long **whoosh**! Everyone clapped as smoke came from the candle. Narcissa cut the cake and served everyone a piece, Harry got his first.

Harry and Draco sat chatting at the table till the grown up's had gotten their food, then they all dug in. Harry had never had cake before, he hadn't been allowed any sort pf sweets, and he didn't think the chocolate cake of Mrs. Figg's had been this good! Remus went about serving coffee or tea to the adults, and got milk for the little ones.

"Presents!" Sirius announced after the dishes had been cleared away, he magicked them onto the table in front of Harry.

"Er—thank you," Harry said.

"Go ahead and open them," Draco nudged Harry.

"All right, this one is from –Er—Uncle Lucius and Auntie Narcissa," Sirius said as he handed Harry a rather light present. Harry carefully tore open the paper. Inside were two young wizard robes, one of red and the other black.

"This one is from Draco," Sirius said handing Harry another present. Inside was a Quidditch book entitled _Quidditch for Youngsters _by _Beryla Loamsdown_.

"Thanks a bunch, Draco," Harry smiled at his new friend.

"I didn't know if you understood the game, this book is great! It has great pictures!" Draco explained.

Harry opened present after present, Remus had owl-ordered Harry some magic books and a practice wand, Severus gave Harry a potions set, this set would only make simple and non-threatening potions. Crabbe and Goyle and their two boys' gave Harry some more clothes. Bellatrix and her husband gave Harry a replica of the night light castle that Remus had been forced to leave behind when they had left their home.

When it became Sirius' turn, he out did everyone!

"It's a BROOM!" Harry said excitedly, his mouth agape at the Spitfire 5000 which was especially made for young wizards just beginning to learn how to fly.

"I knew you'd like it!" Sirius crowed.

"I am not surprised, Sirius had been trying to get Lily to let him take you flying, but she'd have none of it," Remus said.

"I remember that," Narcissa laughed, she turned to Harry, "You're Mum hexed Sirius so bad that he wasn't able to get out of bed for a week! He had green and blue boils all over the place that itched like crazy!"

"You were there?" Harry asked.

"No, but she told me," Narcissa replied.

"We had better go, dear," Lucius said, standing up; the party had wound down and the adults were enjoying a second cup of coffee while Draco and Harry admired the broom, (Messrs. Crabbe, Goyle and their boys' had gone home way before then).

"Father hasn't gotten me a broom yet," Draco said.

"Maybe the next time you come to visit we can both take turns on it!" Harry suggested.

"Really? You'd share with me?" Draco asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"No reason, thanks," Draco gave Harry a small smile.

"Not a problem!" Harry beamed, he was proud to have said something that Sirius said all the time!

"Draco, come, we need to leave," Lucius called to his son. Draco gave Harry a hurried good-by before joining his parents.

"Don't forget our offer, Narcissa, Lucius," Remus reminded them before they disappeared with a poof of green light.

Soon, the other guests had also left and the only occupants of the French safe house were Sirius, Remus and Harry. Harry sat among his gifts with a strange look on his face. He had never got a present in his life. Well, not really there were a couple of times that he had gotten something, but this was the first time that he had gotten new things all at the same time!

"Did you have fun?" Remus asked, he sat down beside Harry.

"I – I can't believe it," Harry muttered.

"Why?" Remus asked, Harry scooted closer to the older man.

"I can't believe all of this, was I that good to deserve this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we love you, and that has nothing to do with you being good or bad, we love you because we just do, you need not earn it," Remus said, putting his arm around Harry.

"What about the others? Uncle Lucius, Uncle Sevvie, Auntie Narcissa and Bella, and Draco?" Harry asked.

"They think of you as their own, you're special, you have people here who love you and you can always count on Draco and his parents, and Bellatrix to look after you when Sirius and I can't,"

"You aren't going to be here?" Harry asked, his green eyes bearing down on Remus.

"Not because we chose not too, but because we'd probably be forced too," Remus said.

"I understand, you want to be here with me, but if something happens, you can't because you'd want to protect me," Harry said.

"Exactly, and we protect you because we love you, we celebrated you're birthday today because we love you," Remus said.

"I love you too," Harry stood and gave Remus a hug.

Harry then looked about the room, Sirius had been watching from the open door way the led to the kitchen, he ran to Sirius and gave him a huge hug about the leg (he wasn't that tall).

"I love you too! Padfoot!" Harry cried, Sirius wrapped Harry in his arms.

"I love you, kid, always remember that!" Sirius muttered in his ear.

00000000000000000000000000000

Muriel glared at the figure standing in front of her desk; she had not been expecting a visit from Dumbledore, and just by seeing his face she was ready to hex him into the next century and back with the most painful hex she could think of!

"Head Master, what brings you here?" she asked, standing from the secretary.

"I want to know where Lupin and Black have taken Harry, it is important that I get Harry back from them," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing to talk to you about on that subject," Muriel sniffed.

"You do not understand …"

"No! you don't understand! I have it under good authority that they are doing what is best for the young boy, I have based my decision on that information and I am not sorry for it, now, you can just leave France all together and forget about them!" Muriel stomped her foot in agitation.

"Very well, but I will not let this rest," Dumbledore replied, then he exited the office with fire on his heels.

"And good riddance," Muriel muttered before she sat down at the secretary.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I must inform you that Dumbledore is on you're trail; please contact you-know-whom and ask his advice on this, for I have none. I do apologize for this short notice. I had not known myself till Dumbledore showed up in my office._

_Good-day,_

_Muriel_

Remus looked over the short note; Muriel was really very nice, no doubt about it. She was also a spit fire (Remus hit himself for comparing Muriel to a bloody broom!). He wondered if he must reply to the message. The exact process for this was sort of confusing. But what had he to lose anyway?

Remus went to the small desk that they had been able to scrounge up from the Riddle House, he had to think for a few moments before starting it.It took him a few parchments till he figured that he got it right; he sent it back with the French Ministry owl before going to the kitchen.

Sirius sat at the table, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him; Remus joined him.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. The frown on Sirius' face practically told Remus everything that he needed to know.

"I can't believe how neglectful those Muggles were; didn't they know that Harry's a good kid?" Sirius asked.

"Those muggles only care about themselves, besides, we all knew that Petunia didn't like Lily," Remus replied.

"I know, but I figured that when she saw Harry that she might change her mind? What is more precious than a baby?" Sirius asked.

"Remember that time when James was taking care of Harry? He didn't know how to change the nappies and so he fire called us; we didn't even know how to change nappies and there we were, using a pot to put Harry in!" Remus chuckled.

"Oi! Lily was so shocked when she got home," Sirius grinned.

"Then she changed Harry and hexed us badly, that was the only time she ever hexed me," Remus said.

"Point of pride I see," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So, what has brought on this sudden bought of depression besides the fact that Harry didn't have a birthday party since he was one years old?"

"Our Lord wrote," Sirius handed a scrap of parchment to Remus.

"Ah, I got a note from Muriel as well, but Lord Voldemort seems adamant that we move again," Remus said.

"I know, I'm not sure what we're going to do, that potion won't be ready till next month! We have to hold the Order off till the potion is ready," Sirius said.

"Oh? And how are we to do that?" Remus asked.

"Well, someone has to stay here with Harry, I'll only be gone…"

"No! you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking!" Remus stood suddenly; upsetting the coffee cup which spilled its contents all over the table.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous, think about Harry,"

"I have been! Think about it! Bangkok! That is so long gone from here! They'd so buy it!" Sirius explained.

"Bangkok? That'd take forever to get too! What about the full moon! Someone has to protect Harry!"

"I know, I know all ready! Merlin, what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" Sirius yelled, standing from his chair which fell to the floor.

"Not this! Have you even talked to Voldemort about it?"

"No…"

"Then don't do a damn thing till you do!" Remus said, glaring at his best friend.

"You're right, as always," Sirius muttered, picked his chair up and sitting back down. Remus went and got a cloth to clean up the spilt coffee, he then poured Sirius a fresh cup and set it before him, then took a seat himself.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Remus said.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Sirius muttered, he bowed forward and rested his forehead on the table, then preceded to bang his head against the hard wood.

"Padfoot, you're killing off brain cells, not making yourself smarter," Remus smirked.

"What am I to do? I can't let them get Harry! They'd ruin him!"

"I know, I don't want that to happen either," Remus said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

They sat in that kitchen; just the two of them. Safe for the moment, but for how long? How long would this torture last? Waiting for the day where they would be discovered and killed over a precious soul that could never be replaced if anything bad happened to it.

The guardians, of Harry James Potter agonized over their dilemma, knowing that one of them would have to suffer for the others. But were they bothered by such a prospect of pain? No, they were not afraid, how could they be? They had to protect the only thing that was more important than life!

A kid, a seven year old kid, neglected for most of his life and whom had only just found the love of a family; Harry James Potter!

**Too Be Continued**

**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter have found the most important thing to them! Each other, their own little family in a world consumed by pain!**

**Can they keep their family going even against those who seek to destroy all that they stand for?**

A/N – Okay, that was fun! Writing here at Grandmum's while my siblings are being total brats is kinda hard! Oh well! Now then, please review and tell me what you think of this! I liked this chapter because of the prank, let's see now….They would have been in….sixth year….

A/N (2, PRESENT TIME) – Okay, what do you think? It is the longest chapter to date! Cause the second half was 7 pages and now it is up too 13! Wow!

**TIME LINE -- **

**James and Lily got married at the end of seventh year, after they left school.**

**Harry was born in July, and the Potter's died in October after seventh year.**

**Sirius was put into Azkaban right after the Potter's died.**

**Harry went to the Dursley's.**

**Remus made do on the bet a year before Sirius got out of Azkaban and this story started. (**Does that make any sense?)

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
